Revival
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura left her village and along her journey met up with Akatsuki. Now that Akatsuki has been dis-banded, Sakura has to return to the village she 'betrayed' with two unlikely companions. This is their life after and their journey to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes new/redone fic well what can I say I have issues?**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NARUTO**

**Chapter one:**

" Well this is interesting." Sakura Haruno eighteen year old medic nin and ex- ANBU and missing nin said looking down at Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha tangled on the ground fighting about something or another or perhaps they were just having ' fun' she didn't want to know. Sasuke and Neji looked up at the same time to the tiny figure dressed in black and red.

" Sa...Sakura!" Sasuke said choking since Neji's arm was across his neck cutting of his air supply.

" Haruno!" Neji said quickly not releasing the Uchiha because it was his mission to detain the Uchiha after catching him and then bring him back to Konoha.

Sakura Haruno had left the village after realizing she was sick of being played. She had become ANBU and the top Medic in the village perhaps in the entire fire nation, but no one ever took her seriously. She finally had enough and left. No one had dared come after her with the note she left about going to train to get stronger and if they came after her she would join Akatsuki. They wisely did not follow. That was two years ago.

Not much had changed with her. She still had that soft pink hair that now flowed down her back like silk come to life. Still had bright jade eyes that even though were slightly hardened and serious were still the same beautiful shade with the same long black lashes.

She had not grown taller but her chest had grown and her hips as well though those were perverted things neither men should have noticed as Neji pulled the Uchiha to his feet while still detaining him. She was stunningly beautiful with dark eyes that looked much to much like someone who saw things never meant to be seen, like death.

Neji wondered if in the time she had been a rouge what she did with her life out here, if she did get stronger, and if she had joined Akatsuki like she threatened. They had heard a year ago that the Akatsuki wanted her to join. They all hoped she wouldn't agree but they had ways to force you to join.

Sakura eyed the two men, she shook her head.

" You know I was going to go this direction, but since I was interrupted in my travels I will just go else where." Sakura said turning on here heel with out so much as a ' hey Neji and or Sasuke how you doing?' Neji made a face. Like they hadn't spent hours upon hours training together being partners and not even a hello after all this time?

Sasuke blanched. Seriously what happened to her? Why was she out here alone? Was she on a mission? Holy sh...Was her head band crossed out?

" Oi Sakura Wait!" Sasuke said as she walked off she paused and looked back at them both with a raised pink brow.

" What? I . Am . Busy." She said coldly. She had no time for old flames, or childhood dreams, that Sakura Haruno died a long time ago.

" What happened? Why did you leave the village? Naruto?" He asked as Neji stiffened. She lowered her lashes but not her eyes. Those eyes were dark.

" He's married happy, has kids now." She said and shrugged. Sasuke frowned Naruto married? Kids? WTF was going on?

" Now if you'll excuse me." Sakura said but was cut off.

" Sakura come back to us. Come back to the village we need you. The village is in a mess." Neji begged which he didn't do often. She had longed to hear those words once upon a time but two years was just a little too late.

" I'm late." She said and promptly disappeared to Sasuke's surprised and Neji's disappointment.

**XXXX**

Sakura ran a hand though her messy hair as she landed in front of the inn she was spending the night in before she moved on again. It had been like that for years. Place after place. Town after town. Village after village. She sometimes took assassination's just for the trill of it.

Being a rouge you had no missions assigned unless you were willing to kill for the highest bidder. Sometimes she killed the person assigned sometimes she killed the person who assigned it. What ever floated her boat. She had to be hard in this world. The village people in her home town were sheltered they didn't know what a hard life was in the village. They wouldn't last a second in the real world out here. She adapted and look where it got her. Little to no morals left and her medic hands stained with lives taken by her hands.

She was far from proud but she had to be who she had to be to make a living or die in the crossfire.

She walked into the inn and went to her room which was not empty when she entered it. She however was not alarmed by the person waiting for her nor the two others the one in the bathroom nor the one next door.

" I saw your brother today Itachi." Sakura said stripping her bloodied shirt. She had been late for a contract and the person she had to kill had not been killed so she had to find the contractor instead. It was Sasuke and Neji's fault for making her late. The wrap covering her breast barely held on as she unwrapped it. She had Itachi's attention who had been looking out the window, now his eyes onyx as night locked onto her. Eye brow raised.

" Did you? Is that why your late?" She scoffed as she looked to the bathroom and heard the running water like she didn't need a shower enough now it was going to be cold since that blond prema-donna had to shower every hour to keep his ' lush ' hair from trying out.

Itachi tossed her a wet wash cloth, who knew where he got or what he was doing with, but she took it gratefully. She just needed to get the blood off for now. At least most of it. She wasn't in the least bit shy being naked from the waist up in front of anyone anymore let alone Itachi. She'd worked along him for a while now. If you couldn't get naked with your partners who could you get naked with? **( O.O)**

" Leader is not going to be happy if we are late again tonight Sakura." She frowned and made a face.

" Like it was my fault last month?" She said wiping blood off her skin then tossing him the bloodied wash cloth back he caught it one handed and she walked to her pack that was on the floor next to her Akatsuki cloak. It wasn't like she was a full member anyway. She figured it was easier to run with Akatsuki then from them.

" So what was my little brother doing?" Itachi asked as she dressed and sat on the bed brushing out her tangled hair. He stood in a huff and sat behind her taking her hair and brushing it out for her. She just ended up pulling it and ripping hair out. It angered him how she treated such beautiful unique hair like trash.

" The usual, making people wonder about his sexuality." Itachi tisked and shook his head.

" Who with now?" He asked in return as they heard the shower stop and a curse follow from the bathroom.

" Hyuuga from Konoha. You would think he would learn to just kill who he's fighting not get in awkward positions with them." Itachi smirked as he tied her hair back like his was. She thanked him with a absent nod

" Anyway... Hyuuga asked me to go back to the village." She said shrugging, Itachi nodded.

" It makes sense they have yet to know you are one of us now, and they know you have gained great power." She shrugged as if not caring, but agreeing.

She turned to face him. She linked her hand with his. Itachi looked down at their hands and sighed.

" What do you think Itachi?" She asked raising their hands to look at them while also looking into his eyes, jade and onyx with their hands intertwined between them.

" Do you want to go back?" He asked. She stared into those eyes.

" No, but you know leader will take any chance he can, with Tobi gone and Pein ruling the organization we're basically assigned killers. Akatsuki lost a lot of members. Sasori I killed myself, Kisame was killed last year, Kakazu is gone as well as Konan and Zetsu." Itachi nodded. Only few remained.

" Pein wants a home to return to." Itachi said. Sakura snorted.

" This isn't a home. This isn't a family. We're just a bunch of people to stubborn to play house with our old villages." Itachi smirked slightly, he squeezed her hand then removed his hand from hers.

" He will send you to your village." She rolled her eyes.

" He will, but it doesn't mean I have to go." Itachi shook his head amused.

" What will you do when you go back Sakura?" Itachi asked with his eyes pointed to the outside world as rain started to fall washing away the blood of the day.

" Who knows. I don't want to go back at all. They will most likely put me on hospital duty. Who knows if they will trust me. If they are smart they won't." Itachi smirked and ran a hand through his bangs.

" Who knows." He agreed.

The bathroom door opened and Deidara walked out dressed and clean. She frowned at him.

" It's time to leave and I didn't even get a shower." Deidara shrugged drying his long blond hair casually before he was tackled and Sakura ah a kunai in one hand and his hair in the other.

" I'll cut it." She said and Itachi sighed and Deidara started screaming bloody murder.

" NOT THE HAIR!YEAH!" Deidara yelled cursing her and trying to throw her off.

" FOR JASHIN SAKE ITACHI DEAL WITH THE F-ING CHILDREN!" Hidan shouted slamming the door open. Sakura paused and Deidara froze. Itachi sighed again.

" Lets go already why are you guys holding us up?" Sakura asked standing as if nothing happened and blamed everything on Deidara and the rest.

" Oh I don't think so you F-ing pink haired slut." Hidan grabbed her by the arm and hauled her over his shoulder. She made a face as he found some blood on her arm she missed and licked it off.

" You sick Sadist prick. I'll curse you and your Jashin-sama." Itachi shook his head. Couldn't any one ever get along?

" I'll have fun playing with you later." Hidan said slapping her on the rear. She cursed him and he just laughed. Itachi stiffened at Hidan slapping her like that. Deidara set a hand on his shoulder.

" Let's go. Yeah." Which meant ' let it go' really.

**XXXxxXXX**

The cave they went to was as dark and damp as any cave would be. The hallo-graham-ed (?) figure eyed his members. He sighed as he saw the scratches and bruises across Hidan's face and arms, the blood running down his leg with the kunai actually still lodged in the wound, Sakura over his shoulder in an undignified position. Deidara stoking his hair and muttering some sort of words to it as if it were a pet not hair, and Itachi with Sharingan activated glaring dangerously at the Immortal of Akatsuki.

God he was the leader of a bunch of freaking children.

" Leader this has to stop." Sakura said wiggling free of Hidan's grip only by kicking the kunai in further. He groaned but not because it hurt. Freaking sadist masochist. She dropped to her feet brushing the dirt off herself and smoothing out wrinkles. Pein eyed her.

" I don't so much mind wondering aimlessly looking for work to live or anything, but with this sadist and this moron," She pointed to Hidan then Deidara. Hidan paid no attention and Deidara ignored her. " I hate to say this but we are losing more business then we are gaining. I know you want us to settle down, maybe even separate as a group." She said and Pein nodded hesitantly and took over speaking.

" Your correct, with no real idea in form for this organization, it would be wise to return to our old villages, if possible, or find a place to live out our lives. As much as we all dislike being controlled by a village it is the best way, though I will not force you to leave to your own villages, I will not let you stay here." Here, Sakura guessed being in Akatsuki which was being dismissed.

Sakura looked back at Itachi. He looked into those jade eyes and nodded. If she would return so would he, though she knew they could very well just settle in another village. Konoha didn't have to be their only choice.

" Where will you go Pein?" Sakura asked not even caring where the Sadist and blond moron went or did with themselves. She had a few things she'd like to say to those idiots, but didn't. Pein sighed again which he had done more so once Konan was killed.

" Join you in Konoha perhaps?" She frowned. If Pein wanted to go to Konoha she would then have to go along as well, which meant she was stuck going there. She sighed this time and nodded.

" From here on out Akatsuki is dis-banded." Pein said as he looked to the other member then back to Sakura and Itachi.

" I will meet the two of you a days journey from Konoha." And the figure disappeared. Deidara finally getting his attention on the here and now not his hair, spoke up.

" I don't think I can return to Stone, I'll have to go back to being a bomber for hire. Yeah." Sakura nodded at the blonds decision. She looked to Hidan unsure she even cared where he would go. He locked violet eyes with her and shrugged.

" I'm not good with the whole play house thing pink haired slut. I'll just go where ever for Jashin-sama." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Wow except for the slut comment that was the cleanest thing he had ever said since she had known him.

" Listen Akatsuki may be splitting up, but in case of emergency, I want you two to keep in contact. You know this place and if need be we'll all meet here in a year or so. If not killed or other wise imprisoned by then." Hidan looked doubtful but shrugged. Deidara nodded. Itachi touched her shoulder softly, she nodded and then they left the cave.

**XXXxxXXX**

" Do you think they'll kill us both on sight?" Sakura asked Itachi nonchalantly as they made their way to the point where Pein would be waiting then make their way to Konoha. Itachi glanced over at her.

Other then her headband being scratched out, she didn't look like she had been in Akatsuki, though bringing Pein and Itachi back with her would sort of give that indication away. He wondered if ditching their Cloaks would do any good, though figured they would anyway. Itachi suddenly paused to remove his cloak and stuff it into his bag. She raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

" That's so not going to make a difference." She said as they started again leaping from tree to tree on their way to Konoha.

" Maybe not, but it may." She shrugged it wouldn't but perhaps it wouldn't make them seem like their going to attack right on, or get them killed on sight.

" I doubt they will kill you on sight, and they may kill me, though they were well could just lock us both up. Regardless of you betraying them I do not think they will kill you Sakura." She nodded. She didn't think they would either, but locking her up they would.

" Do you really think they'll let us peacefully live in the village?" Sakura asked her companion. He laughed softly.

" Well living at all is still a question, and peacefully certainly not, but as for being let to stay.. It would all depend on what we have to offer." She smirked.

" How about the resurrection of the most powerful clan?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked over at her. She had that devious -I have-a-plan-look on her face.

" They would not need me for that Sakura they have Sasuke." She chuckled and Itachi frowned. He never could understand her mind.

" Yes well we'll just have to give them a reason to not need Sasuke, but you won't we?" He glanced at her again frowning.

" I had thought you were fond of my little brother." She looked over at him this time a little confused, then she understood and smirked.

" I'm not taking about killing him. I'm just saying what if you were the only choice for another clan of Uchiha?" He looked to think about that silently for a while.

" What do you have in mind?" She grinned deviously and he had to wonder if this was a good idea or not.

**XXxxXX**

Pein looked doubtful when told the plan to keep Itachi alive as well as perhaps keep himself out of jail. Pein had to say he wasn't fond of jail. Though he wasn't sure how building a clan for Konoha to have his kekki genkai was what he had in mind either.

" Listen with both kekki genkai as powerful as they are, to have the village in control of both the village would be not be one to be messed with. Tsunade would not pass up this chance." Itachi had to agree with that even if he didn't know the current Hokage as well as Sakura herself did. He knew no leader would pass up so much power for such little in return. To stay out of jail and live there like a civilian. Pein and Itachi and even Sakura herself would not be trusted, but maybe they would be allowed to be Shinobi for the village, even if only assassins?

Pein knew it was the only choice he had left and accepted Sakura's proposal.

**XxxxXX**

Konoha's gates came into view and so far no one to stop them. Sakura grew uneasy at that news. Then suddenly three ANBU appeared in front of them. She knew who they were by hair alone. Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Sakura stepped forward in front of the two ex-Akatsuki and waited for one to speak.

" Why have you come back Sakura? Does it have to do with handing in two Akatsuki?" Neji asked. She shook her head.

" No. They are ex-Akatsuki that origination is no more. We're here to make a proposition to the Hokage." Neji was silent but Naruto wasn't of course. Though he wasn't his usual loud self either but people change.

" What do you have in mind Sakura-chan? Teme is already back in the village." Naruto said.

" And using his older brother as leeway to stay in the village isn't going to help. Sasuke can rebuild the clan without the help of his elder brother." Shikamaru added speaking up. Sakura smirked.

" I beg to differ. If you will allow me to speak with the Hokage I am sure she will see what I have in mind." Sakura said. Neji sighed.

" Naruto." He said. He knew very well Sakura knew who they were no use for code names. Naruto nodded and disappeared.

" You'll be detained until the Hokage says otherwise." Neji said. Sakura stiffened, but nodded. Shikamaru tied Pein and Itachi together while he tied Sakura up separately. Then Neji took a hold of her arm and Shikamaru Itachi and Pein and they were transported to the prison, underground.

**XxxxXX**

Tsunade made a face at the taste of the tea she was forced to drink. No _Sake_ while doing paperwork, but paperwork was almost all she did so that meant no_ Sake_ ever when working. It was pure hell. She heard a slight sound and then an ANBU she recognized as Naruto dropped into her office. He knelt and she nodded for him to speak.

" Uchiha Itachi, the ex-leader of Akatsuki, and Sakura-chan are here. They came here willingly and are being held in the prison." Naruto reported calmly. Tsunade's eyes bugged, what a time not to have _Sake. _

" What do they want?" Tsunade asked in return knowing for sure now, that Sakura had joined Akatsuki and betrayed them.

" Sakura-chan says she needs to talk to you about a proposition." He relayed. Tsunade nodded.

" Take me there."

**XXXxxXXX**

Well this certainly wasn't the home coming she had thought.

Sakura sat on a chair in an interrogation room her hands bound in chakra ropes. She was still in the under ground prison she knew just a different part. She was sure Shikamaru had taken Itachi and Pein off to a cell while she spoke alone with Tsunade. She knew this would work, she just wondered how long it would take for Tsunade to make that decision. How long she would be in prison, and away from Itachi and Pein.

**End chapter one:**

**Yep I decided to redo this fic simply because I had no idea where to go from where I wrote it, and so here's the idea I had and decided to redo it differently. Hope you like it and all that ne? **

**REVIEW**

**~~Kyo~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I know it's been a while but my Open office hates me! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter at least I hope you will!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own it.**

**Chapter two:**

**Underground prison: Interrogation room one:**

Sakura sat in her seat, restrained as she was by chakra ropes, with Tsunade sitting across from her reading a report. Sakura wondered what the heck it was about, obviously not her, no one would be able to get a hold of information on her at least not, of her resent history, after she left Konoha. Thus Sakura had to wonder if Tsunade was trying to intimidate her or just trying to finish her paperwork. Sakura didn't speak she just waited while the Hokage read as if she had all day.

Finally Tsunade slapped the folder closed harshly and slammed her hands on the table. The Hokage's bright amber eyes locked on dark jade green.

" Well Sakura? What have you to say for yourself?" The Hokage's amber eyes were dark and angry. Sakura knew they would feel betrayed and in a way they were betrayed. She had joined Akatsuki, granted she had kept Konoha safe from attack for three years, but they could never understand that. Once a Shinobi left the village most times they were considered missing-nin and if those nin happen to join an origination that had been the villages enemy then that Shinobi would be considered a rouge and no longer a part of the village in general. Akatsuki were quite persistent in having her join. Day after day they hunted her down and she had to finally accept. Akatsuki were not as bad a group as thought of by many. They did their deeds of wrong, but they were also helping in a way.

Sakura chose to remain silent of the question directed her. Tsunade would never understand. Sakura knew even if she tried her best to explain the Hokage would have nothing of it.

The Hokage amber eyes narrowed dangerously. They glinted in her anger that was mainly directed on Sakura. Tsunade had never dreamed her ex-student would join Akatsuki betray her and her own home.

" Why did you join Akatsuki?" Sakura sighed mentally. What would Tsunade know about her reasons? She had no choice. It was either run from them or join them, she just figured to join them would be easier then to continue to try to avoid capture and end up like Deidara forced to join by other means. She rather Konoha not be in danger, thus she joined willingly besides by the time she did the Akatsuki was already different then what it once was. Konoha was never in any danger from the organization. Itachi had already made sure of it after the death of the Phantom leader 'Tobi' or Madara Uchiha.

" Answer me Sakura!" Tsunade roared slamming her hands palm flat to the metal table. Sakura met those enraged eyes with cold hard jade.

" Sakura if you give me nothing you can get nothing. The Elders will have you killed and I won't be able to stop them." She didn't even flinch. Tsunade knew she had been gone a long time, but she had thought Sakura would always be the same no matter how long she had been away from her village, no matter what she had done or seen. Tsunade didn't know what she had expected Sakura's reaction to be, perhaps much like Naruto's if his life were threatened. Obviously the hardships of being a missing-nin with out the safety or comfort of a village took too much of that innocence Sakura had in the past.

Tsunade could only guess what things she had lived through out there on her own. The heartbreak she had to suffer through. The pain. Those once bright eyes were hard and cold. The only familiarity in them was that hard determination. Akatsuki was disbanded, so said the old leader himself, so Sakura had nothing to hide or tell about Akatsuki and Tsunade could careless about that disbanded organization. She just wanted to know where Sakura's loyalties lie. If Sakura couldn't be trusted she would be killed like all the others who betrayed their village. Just because Sakura was loved like a daughter did not mean she could be an exception to a rule long ago set in place. If Sakura would not talk then Tsunade could do nothing to save her.

" What are your intentions now that you have returned to Konoha?" Sakura's eyes closed and she sighed finally a sort of response better, Tsunade thought, then just those cold jade eyes staring at her in mocking silence.

" I want to go home." Tsunade eyes brightened. Now they were getting somewhere!

" Are you loyal to Konoha or do your loyalties lie else where?" Tsunade asked. Now was the moment of choice. Sakura had to just say she was loyal and she would live and be confined until deemed safe to return to active duty as a Shinobi. If she refused her loyalty she would be confined and used for information and worse case killed for treason.

" My loyalties lie where I put them Hokage-sama." Sakura said and Tsunade finally understood something she didn't before. She had thought the Akatsuki had wanted Sakura for her medical skills. She had thought Sakura had wanted to train her skills and made a life outside the village as a medic saving lives and the such. Yet in actuality she had been taking them. That cold hardness in those eyes made sense now.

Sakura had not been a medic, she had made a life out of being an assassin for hire. Her loyalties in truth did lie with who she put them in. She killed who she was hired to and if not she killed the one who gave the order. Akatsuki had wanted her not for her medical talents, but for her skills as a Assassin, as a Kunoichi.

" Don't you understand you will be killed Sakura?" Tsunade asked wondering if the girl even cared she would be put to death or not. She saw no change in the girls expression to say she feared death, or that she even cared either way what happened to her.

" You'll be killed right along your old Akatsuki leader and Uchiha Itachi!" Tsunade shouted fear over riding her anger, perhaps making it worse. She did not want Sakura to die. She after all loved the girl.

Finally though, Tsunade saw a change in Sakura expression. Those cold eyes suddenly brightened with what could only be called rage.

" I have a proposition for you Tsunade-sama." Sakura said locking eyes with her. Tsunade was intrigued and curious though slightly unsure.

" What is it?" She asked almost unsure she wanted to really know.

" Pein-sama has his own blood limit. A Kekki genkai that would be a waste if you simply ended his life, and in affect, end his clan's power." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

" We can't keep the leader, ex or not, of Akatsuki alive in our village." Sakura didn't look worried about Tsunade's flat out refusal, she just continued.

" It would benefit the village to have Pein's blood line in the village and the Elders will surely agree seeing that having Pein's Kekki Genkai added onto the village would be wiser then killing him and through him more power to protect Konoha." Tsunade didn't like where this was going.

" The safety of this village comes first and who knows what sort of damage he will do if he is to remain here." Tsunade said. Sakura shrugged.

" The Elders will make the ultimate decision to this. They will either chose to kill him or wisely keep him around. What danger is he when he is secured by Shinobi, and besides we turned ourselves over to you. Why would be fight to escape when we wanted to come here?" Tsunade really didn't like this.

" What will helping Pein live gain you Sakura? Either way the Elders will not keep you alive or the Uchiha and you can not save him as you may have your old leader. We have Sasuke Uchiha to repopulate the Uchiha clan we do not _need_ Itachi." Sakura didn't look like she believed they would kill any of them. She was perfectly confident, and if Tsunade actually wanted her dead, that would be highly annoying.

" The Uchiha clan would grow faster and stronger with two and not just one Uchiha and besides Itachi knows more about the clan secrets then Sasuke who was so young then, before all the clan secrets, clan jutsu, clan medicine, could be told. If you kill Itachi those secrets die with him and you will simply have the Kekki genkai of a clan not all of it's strengths." Tsunade had to give her credit she was making a pretty good defense. Though Tsunade knew Sakura was brilliant to begin with.

" Very well, you very well could have just saved your two partners now what of you? Or do you simply want to die?" Tsunade asked crossing her fingers together on the table. Sakura was silent a long time and she had even closed her eyes. A look of sudden mental exhaustion flared across her ex-students face.

" Either way it doesn't matter, but I suppose that it would also be a waste to kill me for I know many new medical jutsu that could save many lives, I know many new jutsu from clans long gone, and I know much that could be used for the village's welfare, if that were not enough then perhaps the simple knowledge you will most likely never find another Medic skilled enough to take my place in thirty or more years. Or the fact that you do not want me to die as much as the village does not no matter that I betrayed you or not." Tsunade smiled at her ex-student. She knew she had always liked her for good reason.

" Alright Sakura I will take what you have said to the Elders and it will ultimately be their choice if you all live or die, I will come back when they have made their choice." Sakura nodded but did not rise as Tsunade did. For one she was bound to said chair and two she was exhausted in more ways then one.

" I'll see you soon Sakura. I hope they will allow you to live, but I could care less about the other two." Sakura looked up to her old sensei and sighed.

" If they do not live there is no reason for me to." Tsunade was taken back by that. Did those two really mean so much to her? Did they have her under some sort of jutsu? The understanding of Pein's Kekki Genkai was limited and not much known about it. It was hard to say whether or not he could control a person let alone Sakura to do his will. Tsunade left Sakura alone and signaled to the guard to take her back to her cell while she went to speak to the Elders.

Tsunade knew the Elders would allow them all to live simply because she knew they wanted the village to gain more power, even with the Nara, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clan's.

Sakura was taken to her cell which was no where near Itachi or Pein's cells thus she was alone and she couldn't even inform them on how everything went with Tsunade. Now she just had to wait until Tsunade returned with the decision.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

The Elders did not take long to come to a decision it seemed and Sakura was taken back to the interrogation room where Tsunade stood with Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara. Sakura had to simply pledge her loyalty to Konoha and she would be trialed for her crimes, like Pein and Itachi as well.

" I am Loyal to Konoha and you Tsunade-sama." Sakura said simply. Of course it would be a long while before she could be fully trusted again, and thus she would be put under constant watch even after her punishment was over until deemed unnecessary like the other two as well. It is still uncertain if Pein and Itachi will be allowed to return to being Shinobi or if they will be forced to be forever confined to Konoha.

" Pein and Itachi have agreed as well. You will each be charged and then dealt with appropriately."

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXx **

Apparently because Sakura had never really attacked or caused harm to anyone of Konoha or their allies, her sentence was not as harsh. She was of course to be watched, but over all she could return to life in Konoha, of course she would not be allowed on active duty as a Shinobi of the village for quite some time, but she is allowed to work at the hospital as Tsunade asked.

Itachi will be confined to the Uchiha district with round the clock supervision and will only be allowed out of the District with guards. He is to find a mate and bare children. Of course Sakura asked to be allowed to stay in the Uchiha district as well. She said simply because her old home was most likely sold to someone else which was true, and as much as Tsunade did not like it she allowed Sakura to live in the Uchiha district with Itachi and Sasuke, who was under order not to kill Itachi or be killed himself.

Pein is too as well live in the Uchiha district only to keep the area needed to be watched confined to a small area. Thus Sakura was to be escorted like the rest to the Uchiha district where their necessitates were to be dealt with and supplied.

Thus Pein and Itachi were brought to the Uchiha district and were ordered to find a wife and get to work. Itachi had made a face at the choice of words and Pein just sighed as if this was too much of a bother and was rethinking his choice of villages to settle down in.

Sakura was walked to the Uchiha district where Itachi and Pein waited at the gate. As soon as Sakura saw Itachi and Pein she took off running to them. Itachi caught her in a hug as soon as she through herself at him. Neji and Shikamaru raised their eye brows at the sight, and Tsunade stood open mouthed as she then hugged Pein who looked fairly surprised by the affection.

Thus Began the start of much curiosity and a revival of two clans.

**End Chapter: **

**Yes I'm ending it here for now. This seemed a good place to stop. Yes it's a bit boring but you at least get the idea of whats going on and the such. Besides next chapter will skip a little in time thus why I ended it here lol. Well I hope your enjoying this fic thus far! Sorry it took so long. My bad. I've been busy.**

**ANYWAY! Review please!**

**~~Kyo~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay This story is going much differently then what I wanted it to but I have a start of an Idea we will just see how this goes. There is much less of a plot now then their was when I wrote the original and hopefully this one will be better but I just have to think up a plan for this. Right now I'm just throwing idea's out there ya know? Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think of the story thus far if you think certain things should be done or you want certain things done ne? ^^**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter three:**

**Uchiha District : Time skip: Approx: Two Months**

Sakura ran the back of her hand over her forehead wiping the sweat as she pulled up the weeds from the garden out back. Beside her was Kiba and further in the garden digging a hole, for a new tree to be planed, was Akamaru.

" Why do you have to do this today Sakura? It's hot." Kiba said wiping the sweat from his own head as he pulled his shirt over his head. Sakura glanced over and smiled.

" Well because if not today it will never get finished, plus I'm off work today and no one else is doing it." She answered standing and brushing her dirty hands down her black shorts then wiped a hand over her forehead again to move the strands of hair sticking to her face. It was hot. She stripped herself as well of her shirt leaving her in a black bra and fishnet shirt. Kiba made a face.

" Just because I strip Sakura doesn't mean you should." She laughed at his light blush. While moving sticky strands from her face she smeared dirt across her cheek.

" I'm going in to get some water you guys want to come in and take a break or would you rather I just bring some water out to-" She never got to finish the sentence as Kiba stood in a hurry and rushed into the house with Akamaru hot on his heels. Sakura laughed on her way back inside the house.

Kiba was washing his hands in the sink when she walked into the kitchen. She washed her hands when he finished and grabbed glasses off of the shelf and filled them with water giving Kiba one and then grabbing a bowl filling it with water she set it on the ground for Akamaru who lapped greedily. She downed her glass as fast as Kiba, and refilled them both.

She sat at the table across Kiba and set the empty glass on the table and took a deep breath of slightly cooler air in the house.

" Thanks for coming by and helping out Kiba, Akamaru." She said with a grin. Kiba grinned back. Akamaru wagged his tail.

" Hey anything for a friend. Besides I was just going to train today and this reminds me of missions we had back in the day right?" Kiba asked knowing she had similar missions more so with Naruto on their team then anything. She chuckled and leaned back on her chair and stared up at the ceiling stretching out her neck. It was red from the sun.

" Yeah. I'm surprised everyone is so excepting of me after all this time I've been gone." She said but didn't look at Kiba as she said this. Yet she knew the look on his face and what it would be.

" It was quiet when you were gone Sakura. We missed you and we wondered what we did wrong. You were never one to betray your village. Ino figured it was for a good reason like the rest of us did. When we heard you had joined Akatsuki Naruto stormed into the Hokage's office and demanded to know if she had put you on some sort of S-class mission to infiltrate the Organization when you never came back we never gave up but we wondered." Sakura sighed.

" It doesn't matter your reasons Sakura, we're all just happy you came home." Kiba said and Sakura tilted her head back down to look to him. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

" It's nice to be back." She answered.

" Anyway we should get at least half finished today, I won't keep you here any longer I can finish the rest alone how about you guys come back again my next day off and help me?" She asked. Kiba laughed and nodded standing taking his glass and hers to the sink. He filled hers and set his in the sink. He handed her glass full back and then ruffled her hair.

" That's fine. Get some rest and don't work to hard in the hospital hopefully it'll be cooler next week alright?" He said she smiled and he and Akamaru left. She drank her glass in one swallow and went back to work weeding the garden. It was around noon when she finished she wondered back inside to shower before Itachi got home. She needed to make dinner and all.

Though on her way to the shower she found Itachi just coming home. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She had to look a mess. She shrugged and didn't explain as she wondered to the shower. When she came out Itachi had started dinner. She sat at the table and watched him cook until he sat across from her.

" How was your day dear?" She teased. He smirked.

" We finished repairing the walls today. Nara and the Hyuuga are good help. Though Nara enjoys his breaks with his cloud watching." Itachi said and smiled, telling her with out words he himself had watched clouds a bit as well.

" I hope you didn't fight to much with Neji today. I hate that the two of you don't get along." Itachi sighed.

" It's not my fault the Hyuuga thinks he knows more about you then I." She rolled her eyes smirking.

" Neji and I were on a team a while back, besides we have been friends a while. I'm sure he's just unsure of you." He shrugged.

" Kiba, Akamaru, and I, got most of the garden out back weeded. We'll leave the other half for my next day off. What are you doing tomorrow?" He shrugged once again. Leaning back on the kitchen chair.

" There are a few more houses on this street that need fixed before we can start on the next. The Hyuuga has a mission so it will just be me and the Nara." Sakura nodded.

" I enjoyed the lunch you made Sakura. I even more enjoyed the look on the Hyuuga's face when I told him you made it." Sakura laughed softly and stood checking the meal.

"Don't be too mean to him Itachi." She warned he smiled at her back walking up behind her and taking her waist with his arms and pulling her back kissing the top of her sweetly scented hair. It was still damp from her shower.

" I enjoy it." He said. She grinned.

" That's not very nice." He chuckled.

She flipped around in his arms. She met his mouth with hers and then pulled back when she got a knock at the door. She kissed his cheek as he released her and she walked out to answer the door.

Sasuke stood outside the house wondering what forced him to come here almost every night for dinner. He had better things to do then visit his old team mate and brother for dinner right? Obviously not. Sakura answered the door fresh out of the shower with her long pink hair darkened by how wet it was. She was in a long baggy shirt he recognized as Itachi's and a pair of her black skin tight shorts that were barely visible under the long shirt. He flushed in slight embarrassment.

" Oh Sasuke! I wasn't sure you'd come again tonight." Was her greeting as she let him in. He took his shoes off at the door and walked in with her.

" He had nothing better to do." Itachi said standing in the kitchen door way with a sly smirk. Sasuke scowled.

" Really Sasuke I was sure you would." Sakura said shrugging and Sasuke followed her into the kitchen. Itachi's hand brushed her arm as she walked in and Itachi left the entrance of the kitchen to tend the cooking food as Sasuke walked in. He sat at the table. Sakura smiled at him and he hesitantly smiled back, just a bit.

He had to say he at least, in the bottom of his mind, enjoyed this time he spent with Sakura and Itachi every night, a little. He had been coming by for dinner. It was almost like he had a family again. He had been having dinner, lunch and the sort, alone for a very long time. At first he had refused until Sakura insisted and the first time he had come by for dinner he had been stiff and unsure, then after a while he got use to it. Now he had to say he slightly enjoyed it. He didn't come every night but he would stop by every week a few nights for this meal with Sakura and his elder brother.

Itachi served dinner and then sat next to Sakura who was in front of Sasuke across the table. They enjoyed the meal together slightly stopping in the meal to make small talk. All the while, Sasuke watched his brother's arm brush Sakura's in a way too purposeful to be accidental, while Sakura seemed to innocently not be bothered by it but would seemingly touch his arm with a hand and smile at him. Sasuke was over all slightly distressed by the whole thing but like a train wreck you couldn't freaking look away.

After dinner he chatted with Sakura a bit and some what Itachi and the progress of the Uchiha district being rebuilt. Sasuke offered his help for a few hours but over all he was to train with Naruto tomorrow. After a hour of chatting while Sakura washed dishes after the meal Sasuke thanked them for the meal and left as he had come.

Itachi kissed her cheek as she finished dishes.

" Thank you for being nice Itachi." She said softly. He took her into his arms.

" I'm always nice." He said into her hair. She laughed softly.

" To me." She said and he chuckled at the truth.

**XXXxxX -Uchiha District : Time skip: Approx: Two Months: ( Again yes)-XXxxXX  
**

Sakura walked home after a long days work at the Hospital it seemed since she left the hospital was even worse off then when she was there. They were seriously lacking in medic's and she was doubled work that anyone else would get because she was skilled enough to do it, and not pass out, though she felt wore out. She had not wanted to come back to the village because of this. They simply treated her as another Doctor, she wanted to be treated like a prized Kunoichi not just another medic. It was why she had become the opposite in the outside world. She had become and assassin not because she enjoyed taking lives but because she was sick of being treated like just a medic.

She hated working every day, day after day, at the hospital. The last few months she had stayed in Konoha before she got fed up and left all those years ago she had been stuck in the village doing nothing be medical work at the hospital. She had been a prisoner long before she did any crime. Now she was getting punished all over again by having to work the hospital shift and nothing else.

It was as if they valued her medical skills more then they ever would her Kunoichi skills. They didn't think she could handle herself outside in the real world outside the safety of the village walls and she had gone out to prove them wrong and yet here she was and nothing was different. It infuriated her.

She walked home feeling angry and tired all in one. In the time she had spent in her old home she had learned many things she had missed. Naruto now had two children a son and daughter and Hinata was overjoyed as was Naruto who was a great father though a little nervous, he seemed to be doing fine with Hinata's help. Sasuke seemed to calm down in his rage toward his older brother though it could be because Itachi had told him he had been given an order and had to follow it. Sasuke somewhat understood but still didn't like it.

You couldn't expect Sasuke to forgive Itachi something like that let alone in a day. Sasuke though seemed to spend a lot of time with Itachi more so now since coming back and having little time to spend with the ever busy Naruto, who if not with wife and children, on a mission, or training. Sakura knew how it was to feel the way Sasuke did with having not many to talk to let alone hang out with. Everyone was either married with children, starting a family, or just married in general. If not married they had a mate they could at least talk to and Sasuke was off on his own, angry for good reason, on having to revive his clan with someone chosen for him by the elders.

No one had been chosen yet for him, but Tsunade said that the elders would at least send more then one woman for him to chose not just one and force him to. Tsunade also said the Elders would send woman for Itachi and Pein to chose from as well. Sakura had said that wouldn't be necessary, but Tsunade insisted that the Elders insisted.

No one had stopped by yet, but Sakura knew the Elders would not waste much time in finding women so they could, in the Uchiha clan's case repopulate, and Pein's case populate their clan's. When not in the Uchiha district Itachi and Pein spared with some of the ANBU watching them, took walks, escorted of course, or read up on scrolls they were allowed to read. While in the Uchiha district they decorated their new houses in Pein's case a large, but smaller then Sasuke and Itachi's childhood home, house. The place Itachi chose was close to his childhood home and equally as large as his old home. He and Sakura shared. Pein's was not far away from either house. While not decorating their houses they helped rebuild the destroyed, or just worn down, buildings in the district.

If Sakura had more time then she did she would have helped and even help pretty up the garden out back of most of the Uchiha houses. Though with as much as Tsunade has her working she doubted she would even be able to do anything besides sleep and eat. She barely had enough time to shower before either her next shift or she was called out on emergency. Heck she had barely gotten to plant things in the garden out back Itachi and her house.

Her friends she had learned did not hate her as much as she had thought they did. They felt the level of betrayal like they had Sasuke, yet none of them hated her considering she really did nothing to harm them or the village. Of course they were wary but not down right un-trusting. Naruto didn't have much time even for her but when available he stopped by and she had seen him and his children at least once a week. She had seen them yesterday. His son looked just like him and his daughter had her mothers looks and hair but his eyes. Neji reassured them they could very well have the Byakugan even with out Hinata's eyes, time would tell.

Ino had gotten married to Chouji and Tenten had married Lee. Sakura had yet to get the story from that relationship decision. Shikamaru had married Temari and over all Sakura knew how Sasuke felt. She had felt the same when everyone of them had been dating someone or another and were to busy for her when she did get time off. It had been a part of the reason she had left. She figured even if she left they still could go about their lives, and she had not been wrong.

Sasuke was just like she had been years ago so she understood his pain now, the loneliness. She tried her best to spend time with him. He seemed even more open to hanging around her now that he had no one else to talk to of his past. He didn't talk too much and he didn't open us as much as she would like, but she had expected no less of him. He was more talkative but over all they enjoyed their time together in silence. She didn't need to talk to feel comfortable and Sasuke once realizing this was just as comfortable simply enjoying her company.

Over all these few months were busy and uneventful at the same time. They had simply settled down in their new lives mostly. Some baring through it like Pein and Itachi and others hating it like Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura finally arrived home inside the Uchiha district which was looking less abandoned and more welcoming if only a little bit. At least all the dirt and old blood and cobwebs were gone off the walls and houses. She slid open the sliding doors of the house and walked in taking her shoes off just inside the door, then she stepped up onto the hardwood floor and walked in the general direction of the kitchen where she reheated the wrapped food in the cooler, left by Itachi, and ate it then made her way to the front room after washing up after herself. Itachi sat on the couch reading a book. He looked up with soft onyx eyes. She smiled if only a little and he lifted his arms, book still in hand, and she padded over and stretched across his lap. Her legs on his lap while her butt was in the crease of the couch sandwiched between his thigh and the arm of the couch where her back rested. She picked up a forgotten scroll of his off the floor at his feet and began reading in the silence created.

**XxxxXXxxXX**

Sasuke walked toward his brother and Sakura's home. He didn't understand why she was living with him, and not in her own place. She had said since Kisame had died her and Itachi had been placed as partners in Akatsuki and she had gotten close to him. But still she could live in her own place, the only explanation would be Sakura had a thing for Itachi or they had a relationship going on. Sasuke hated to think his brother would really take an interest in Sakura, but who knew with him. Perhaps he did like her, but who knew? He sure the hell didn't, it was already on his mind constantly. He was worried.

He wanted Sakura to be his wife she was frankly the only female besides his mother he had ever liked in the first place. She couldn't have a good life with Itachi, she _maybe_ have a good life with him. He obviously did not know his brother as he had thought he did, but he could at least say he knew him more then most likely she did, or maybe not, either way his brother wasn't the relationship type, wasn't the sort to fall in love. Sakura was worth more then just a woman to bring children into the world, she was worth much more. He just hadn't realized it until he saw her changed, saw her no longer fawn over him like she had when they were younger. He missed how bothersome she was, how her high voice would say she loved him, but no all that had changed. She was no longer that weak little girl, that fan girl, who just happened to be a friend and on his team.

Sakura was a woman with beauty, intelligence, and skill. She also no longer loved him, or had a high voice. Her voice was lower more sexy then it had ever been. She was powerful and even so she had always been his first choice, yet obviously he was no longer hers.

Sasuke wouldn't have minded so much if she had found someone else to be with, someone worthy of her love. Yet she had chosen Itachi? Did Itachi even know she liked him? Did she even like him? Was all this thinking just in his head? Was there really anything going on between them more then just that they were partners once in that organization?

He had been partnered with his fair share of people and he had never had any romantic interests in them though one does get close in time spent together, he for one, had gotten close to Sakura, but he had never shown her interest because of his revenge back then and then he left and was never given the chance to start a relationship with her because he had been trying to seek revenge that would never come and now he had to build a clan back up and she wasn't at his side and he had wasted his chance to have her.

He would not waste another chance. Now was the time to have her as his and he would make sure she was not with his brother. Then if she was he would make sure he knew he loved her before letting it go, but other wise he would take her from him and give her a better life as his own wife.

Taking her from Itachi shouldn't be too hard he figured, Itachi either didn't know she liked him, didn't care, or was neutral about the whole thing. Of course Sakura would see that she was better of with him and not his brother, besides Sasuke knew Sakura had to, some where in her person, feel that old love for him that she had to have simply buried away to keep that pain locked up.

He approached the house and let himself in. It was his brothers house after all he never had to ask to come in. He had lived here much longer then Itachi had anyway. Neither Itachi nor Sakura welcomed him so he searched for them finding Itachi's Chakra in the living room and Sakura's faint, but there, Chakra as well. He turned the corner and stopped dead. He choked on his own spit as he looked in on this cozy scene. Of course Sakura looked exhausted but other wise she sat reading draped across his brothers lap. Itachi seemed obvious to it as he read on in his own scroll.

Sakura was the one to look up at him finally after he had stood there for who knew how long. Her jade eyes looked tired and worn, but other wise still dark with knowledge. She didn't look surprised to see him and he hadn't expected her to he had not even tried to hide his presence the entire time. He had schooled his face of his shock and repulsion at seeing Sakura with his brother even just innocently sitting together. She was practically on his lap.

" Good evening Sasuke." Sakura said softly. Her voice silk and deep with a sexy growl to it he had never heard, most likely from lack of sleep. He knew her voice always had deepened with the need for sleep, though with her deeper voice it made it all the more sensual to hear. It sent chills up his spine that he fought with.

" Evening." Sasuke returned with a nod. He stared at her and she looked back seemingly bored as if she had all day. Itachi didn't even acknowledge him, though Sasuke knew, he knew, he was there.

" What brings you here Sasuke so late?" Indeed it was late. It was almost midnight when her shift he was told ended. He had simply wanted to see her, though he hadn't expected her to be with Itachi, obviously he should have taken that into consideration. He had been trying to get her alone. She was always busy getting worked hard by the Hospital perhaps as her punishment or perhaps because they badly needed her. She was rarely alone, and busy thus this was the only time he could see her.

He of course couldn't simply say because he had wanted to see her and seem like a dobe like Naruto would do. He had to make something up it seemed. He should have thought of this on the way over, stupid him.

" Just stopped by to see what your schedule is going to be for this week. You said today you would get it from the Hokage." Sasuke was glad he remembered that on the fly like that. She tilted her head which sent her long dusty pink rose hair, that was tied back like his elder brothers', over her shoulder and down over her breast. He followed the silky tresses down her body until he snapped his eyes back up to hers. He didn't have to worry about being caught by her she was looking else where trying to remember her schedule for the week. He was almost relived until he saw that Itachi had caught the look.

His elder brother's onyx eyes were on him in curiosity and with a raised eyebrow as if asking a question, Sasuke couldn't fight the blush that rose. Damn it he was twenty years old! He shouldn't be blushing as if he were twelve again and had his first erotic dream.

Sasuke looked away from his brothers eyes and tried to fight the blush making it fade before Sakura's attention was back on him and she saw it. He hoped to god it took her at least that long to remember a schedule she was no doubt told at the start of her shift. It did after all take a while and when she turned her jade eyes back to him his blush had died.

" Tomorrow I am scheduled a day off but I've been getting called out more then I should be as of late so no promises. In three more days I have another day off and in six days I have a day off. Last week I was called out on all three of my off days and so at least one of those days will be spent trying to catch up with my sleep before it catches me off guard." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

" Did you want to spar or have me come with you to see Naruto again?" She asked adding it as an after thought. Sasuke looked confused before he remembered he had seemingly just showed up with out good reason and nodded any time spent with her was worth looking like an idiot, or seeing an idiot.

" Alright how about you stop by in the afternoon and we can go see if Naruto and Kakashi want to grab lunch. Sai's on a mission out of the village so he won't be coming. I know how much you don't like him. It takes a while to get use to him after all." Which was an understatement.

" Fine." Sasuke said and with one last glance at his elder brother, who had gone back to reading, he left.

**XxxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**That morning: Sakura and Itachi's house:**

Sasuke had decided to stop by early to spend a little time with her before the blond haired moron got in his way. Even married, the dobe took all of her attention as if she were the sun and he needed her to survive. Sasuke wondered if everyone needed her to survive in more ways then one.

He hated that this felt like he was stalking, and or spying on, Sakura but he had not once hidden his presence from anyone so he wasn't really sneaking, he wasn't spying and his brother and Sakura should be smart or skilled enough to know he was close in the first place. It wasn't his fault if he heard them talking and he over heard their conversion thus hid himself behind the corner where they stood in the kitchen.

He peeked around and thankfully they were both looking at each other and not in his direction he got a side view of them both fairly well from this spot. Sakura looked distraught and her face contorted in pain. No tears yet, but they swam in her dark jade eyes. She looked as if she was just told her mother died, though Sasuke knew she knew her mother and father were dead and had been for a few years now.

He listened in as his elder brother tired to comfort her it seemed, though obviously Sasuke had missed much of the conversation previously and had no clue what they spoke of. Sakura held on to Itachi's black shirt and looked up at him with that pained expression while Itachi placed his hand firmly and gently on her shoulders as if to reassure.

" Itachi I can't do this anymore. We've tried so many times. I don't know if it's the stress of just that I have a serious problem, but it's just not happening." She said softly her voice cracking. Itachi's eyes softened and was that pain Sasuke saw in his eyes? Itachi's fingers brushed her embarrassed cheeks with soft strokes.

" Do not worry my Cherry Blossom. I am in no rush and I am sure there is nothing wrong with you. These things take time. Trust me." Itachi's words were soft but Sasuke heard them just fine. There could be any number of things they were talking about but Sasuke couldn't place one in this situation with out things being much different then he knew.

" 'Tachi how do you know it is not me? I've ran tests but nothing abnormal shows, but regardless it should have happened by now it's not by lack of try." Sasuke was growing more and more confused by the minute at this conversation's lead, but he had to watch and listen to see how the two reacted together. It would just prove that they did have a relationship by the care he saw in his elder brothers eyes by the gentle way he touched Sakura. The damned nicknames they gave each other.

Tears fell from those emerald eyes in giant pools of water that dropped heavily down her cheeks and ran as if the hounds of hell were after them. Itachi's thumb brushed them away as they fell as he cupped her cheeks in his palms. He shhed her as her lip trembled. She closed her eyes tightly and he pulled her into his arms. She cried against his chest and he petted her hair soothingly.

" I am positive it is all this stress you are under Cherry Blossom. The Hokage has been working you day and night and you have been under a lot of pressure meeting demands. Once you relax I am sure it will happen but until they we will try and until it happens you have to have faith." Sasuke was just more confused then he ever had been and he blinked many times to many.

Itachi turned scarlet eyes to Sasuke and Sasuke tensed and straightened at the glare he was getting from his brother. He hated that disappointed look. Sasuke figured he had to come out once he saw Sakura tense obviously not so upset that his unhidden presence couldn't be felt. She turned just as he walked into the kitchen she looked surprised and she wiped her tears harshly as if she couldn't understand how they had gotten there.

Once her tears were gone a little red remained around her eyes but other wise she looked fine as she smiled at him. Her smile a little wavering but other wise presentable at least to her it seemed. He could see her pain even though she tried to put up that mask. After this obvious break down she had yet to build her walls back up completely it seemed, he had seen more emotion in twenty minutes from her then he had since she returned.

" Your here early." Sakura said with a smile. He nodded and stepped into the kitchen to take a seat at the table where Itachi had sat. He didn't glare at him but he could just as well be. Itachi's angry aura Sasuke could feel from his seat across the table. He flinched and couldn't help it. He hadn't had his brothers anger directed on him in a very long time.

" I figured I would stop by to have breakfast with the two of you." Sasuke said as an excuse. He had wanted to take a walk alone with her knowing as soon as lunch came around it would be hours before he got her alone again and if she was called out he would have to wait until next time in three more days.

" Ah then your on time." Sakura said with a smile that had finally covered her pain of earlier. He had to say he was impressed with how quickly she could master her emotions or at least her expressions. He couldn't even see a hint of sorrow in her eyes anymore and her smile seemed pure and genuine.

" What would you like to eat? Itachi enjoys his sweet things and I know how you hate sweet things Sasuke." He nodded and requested rice and eggs while Itachi started the say off with Dango and sweet bean buns. Sasuke thought that was a little more line Dinner then breakfast but Itachi always had been strange even when he was younger. Sakura was always a bit strange as well with that whole 'inner' person going on. He and Naruto often teased that she was in some ways like a tailed beast or at least like a host of one, though impossible even Kyuubi thought so as well. Of course Kyuubi laughed at Naruto calling him a child.

Sakura set to making them all breakfast while Itachi seemingly innocently read the paper. Of course all the while Sasuke could feel the pressure in the air. Could feel Itachi's anger at him for interrupting a private moment. Sasuke though had no clue what he had actually interrupted in the first place, the conversation did not make sense to him in the least.

They ate in silence though Sakura seemed perfectly fine and Itachi, though not seemingly angry, felt angry. Sasuke sat in the silence sort of wishing he hadn't come early at all. He wasn't afraid of his brother, well not too much anyway.

Sasuke said he would wait outside the house while Sakura cleaned up after breakfast he was surprised and slightly nervous when Itachi suddenly appeared next to him. He jumped and cursed himself for doing such.

" Itachi." He said as if his brother hadn't just made an appearance out of thin air. Itachi's eyes were Sharingan scarlet when they met Sasuke's and he couldn't help the shiver of fear he felt race up his spine.

" Sasuke you'll be wise to watch your place." Was all he said then he left as easily as he appeared. Sasuke paled at the cryptic message and waited for Sakura wondering if it was worth getting Sakura if it meant getting on his brothers bad side.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Naruto was alone this time when he came to have lunch with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Kakashi had patted her on the head like a father would and smiled his eye clinking smile. Naruto had crushed her in a hug and then tried to hug Sasuke but was punched for the effort by Sasuke himself who's eye twitched but Sakura knew the Uchiha was enjoying seeing his best friend and old sensei.

They ate and chatted about nothing in general. Naruto ate fifty bowels of Ramen on 'Kakashi' who had lost in rock paper scissors.

" Yeah my adorable kids are starting to look like their old man." Naruto boasted puffing out his chest. Sakura slapped him upside the head.

" That's not a good thing dobe." Sasuke said in a serious voice though he was joking, mostly.

" Sasuke's right who wants more of you running around then there already are." Sakura said with a grin. Naruto pouted. Kakashi chuckled.

" So Sakura how is it going living life with Teme?" Sakura looked shocked and Sasuke choked. Sakura turned green eyes to Naruto in confusion. Kakashi chuckled.

" Naruto, she lives in the Uchiha district, not with Sasuke, they live in separate houses." Kakashi said trying to ease the sudden shocked silence, and erase the look on Sasuke and Sakura's face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sly grin.

" Eh my bad." Sakura laughed softly and Sasuke scowled.

**End chapter three:**

**Okay your all all like WTF? Lol I know the first time skip wasn't supposed to be there before the second, I added it later on just because the second time skip was a little too fast for me. So tell me how you think things are going if you think I'm going too fast, if you think I should just freaking get on with the plot already or if you enjoy the story thus far! Of course could could always review with a WTF and I will understand completely lol. Anyway! Thankx! REVIEW! By the way if you don't get updates from me suddenly with out a word from me previously then my bad, My internet might have been shut off pesky bills. lol So yeah I apologize in advanced for when that time will eventually come, by the way as a side note going to Anime con in 9 days :D  
**

**There is a plot really I just haven't got to it yet. =w=; Besides this chapter is the longest so far enjoy it! Even if it is pointless everyday was my basic goal for this fic every day life with Sakura, Itachi, and Pein. I've never had a fic that was just every day stuff, but yes there will be a bit of trouble later on just to twist things a bit, you'll see what I mean in a few chapters lol.  
**

**~~Kyo~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! Back again. I do have a plot line in mind but it may take a little while to get what I have out there lol. So just be calm and patient ne? ^^; By the way had to up this rating to an M because of this darn chapter! Lol No one told me it was T rated and I had forgotten I had rated it T, I guess I had planned to make this innocent and see how that went? lol Enjoy the slight lemon in this chapter! And here's the warning! WARNING LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! There ya go _;  
**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: =W=; I don't own it sadly.**

**Chapter four:**

**Hospital: **

Tsunade looked in on her ex-student as she did paper work in her office. Sakura looked worn out and over all tired, but Tsunade could do nothing about it. Sakura was being worked so hard because they were understaffed it couldn't be helped when lives were at stake. Tsunade wished she could let Sakura rest more but it just wasn't possible more then she was as is.

Other then being worried about her student being tired, Tsunade was worried about another thing. Sasuke Uchiha had mentioned it to her earlier this month and she had been checking in on Sakura to see if it were true.

Sasuke Uchiha had said Sakura and Itachi had a relationship. Tsunade had frankly thought it was untrue but of course Sasuke would know more so then she would in that matter at least. Sasuke lived in the Uchiha district he was bound to see more then even she was. Tsunade had hoped this rumor wasn't true. She didn't want her ex-student with the Uchiha. Sakura deserved better, and besides that she didn't want Sakura to go through the pain of being married to a clan head. It was difficult enough being married to someone in an important clan. Your job and life as a Kunoichi would suffer, and besides all that it wasn't a life Tsunade wanted for Sakura.

She had checked in on Sakura here and there and found nothing to indicate she were in a relationship with Itachi that is until one day he stopped by on her lunch break to bring her lunch she forgot and kissed her forehead. Of course this didn't mean they were seeing each other exactly thus Tsunade had to assign Neji Hyuuga to watch the Uchiha and Sakura to see if they really were in a relationship.

The Hyuuga met her in her office and knelt with ANBU gear on. He had been watching the Uchiha today while Shikamaru and Sasuke helped Itachi rebuild the Uchiha district to it's former glory. It at least kept both Uchiha's busy and not killing each other.

" Hokage-sama?" Neji asked looking up into amber eyes.

" Have you seen any indication that Uchiha Itachi and Sakura are dating?" Tsunade asked out right. Neji made a sort of face Tsunade wasn't sure was unhappy, or upset.

" It would seem they are close, but I have not seen anything to say they are a couple other then the fact they live together." Neji said. Tsunade tapped her chin with her red nails.

" I want you to watch them both. I want to know everything they do together and I want you to keep an eye on them both. I want to know what they talk about together." Neji made another face this time Tsunade could tell it was horrified.

" Hokage-sama you can't mean for me to watch them even if they are to..." Neji trailed of. Tsunade's amber eyes hardened.

" Especially when they, if they, do that. I want to know everything there is to know about the two of them. Report to me in a week unless something important happens. Dismissed." She said before Neji could object this mission.

" Yes Hogake-sama." he said and left as he came. Tsunade looked out the window on the skies of Konoha. It would rain tonight.

**XxxxXXxxXX**

Sakura banged her head on her desk several times. Kami why did she have paper work? She had _just_ this work to do then she could return home and tomorrow her day off, or rather today since it was after all, almost 5am now. She had so much to do. That's what she got for healing and putting paper work off until later. She was slightly wishing for _Sake_ finally understanding Tsunade's need for it while doing this crap. More so when you had so much of the paper work to do. She was sure Itachi was cursing her up sideways. She had said she'd be home for dinner. See how that went.

She was more so exhausted mentally though then physically about everything going on. She had a solid life one with a 'job' working at the Hospital. She had Itachi as a mate, Sasuke as family,Naruto, Kakashi, as well as most of her friends. Yet living life as a Kunoichi before this, living almost four years out of the village doing what ever when ever. It spoiled her to the life she lived down. She was just a bit stir crazy staying in the village and not being allowed out even for a mission.

Sakura had left to begin with, partly because she was tired of being treated mainly like a medic nin and that only. She wasn't just a medic she was a Kunoichi and a very skilled one not to toot her own horn or anything. Akatsuki hadn't been chasing her for her medical skills after all. She was just going mad with having so much work to do with the hospital and no time on missions, no time doing anything but saving lives, healing people. If she didn't do anything else she would go mad surely before the year ended.

She had snapped before Sakura had more control of herself, but she really wondered how long it would be before she couldn't stand this life any more. Couldn't stand to do nothing but eat, barely sleep, shower, work, do paperwork, heal. She wanted to be a Kunoichi not a medic. She was happy to help people but it was not something she had wanted to do on a life directions choice. She was glad to use her perfect chakra control to become a medic but she had never wanted to become a medic nin. She had other talents that she knew must be over looked just because of her great medical ability.

All she wanted was to do something else. To have people understand they can not work her to the bone and have her do nothing but this work. This medical job all the time. She rarely got sleep, rarely got to see any of her old friends, rarely even got to spend time with Itachi and not even Pein either. She knew Itachi had to feel similar, as well as Pein.

The both of them had given up freedom being confined basically to the Village, have guards watch your every move. It was frustrating. They trusted her more but not completely or Tsunade would not have wanted Neji to watch her and Itachi like a hawk. Yes she knew Neji had been watching them constantly. She would not have been a very good ANBU had she not even known one person had been watching.

Itachi and Pein may never be allowed to become Shinobi again, and after a while she was sure Tsunade would let her, yet she wondered as well if Tsunade would risk her going on missions when they so desperately needed her medical skills. There were not many people going into the medical field. More so people wanted to become Shinobi, or Kunoichi then stay cooped up in the village all the time. Sakura agreed but she knew that the Medical world was lacking unjustly so to say. She was doing her best to help but it didn't mean she loved doing it like she had before. As people say: Her heart just wasn't in it anymore.

Sakura ran a hand over her face. The paper work wasn't going to finish itself and if she wanted a peaceful or at least remotely easier week after her day off today then she would do this work now. It would only get worse in the long run if she kept putting it off. So she set back to work regardless of not wanting to do it.

**XXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXX**

All the while Itachi on the other side of town was awake as well having not gone to bed. He leaned back against the wall of the Uchiha district. He had just finished the last house on the street having sent Shikamaru Nara home. Sasuke had stayed behind to help him finish this last one. They were long from finished in the long haul but at least it was a start.

They had finished the houses on their street being repaired. This was only one street out of at least ten streets just for the houses alone. They still had to do work on the inside of each house and the Uchiha Police station as well that had been abandoned with No Uchiha's to run it.

Working with Sasuke was some what tiresome not because he spoke, but because he did not. Helping him repair a district he himself had helped break down. Sasuke had harsh memories on each street. He remembered the destruction as well as Itachi remembered doing the destruction. It was a hard life here living in this place. He drew comfort in the fact that he could live here free of the pressures and the dictatorship the Uchiha clan practiced.

Itachi got his family. Sasuke and Sakura now. He was happy-ish. Though his past did return to bite him on the ass so to say, but he was some what content. Though far from happy it seemed. There was much work to be done and it would take a very long time to do all this with only himself, Sasuke, and at most two other people besides him and Sasuke helping rebuild. It was hard work he wasn't use to, but it at least kept him from going insane from being confined in the Village, behind these district walls even. He was always escorted when he left them and he was always watched it was tiresome, but he figured this was a life, all the same, he was glad to have it and not death. He was more so glad that he could spend it with Sakura though she was being worked hard here.

Itachi could see her frustration at being worked only as a medic. He knew why she had left this place in the first place all those years past. He knew she was as stir crazy as he is, but there was little he could do, let alone she could. Like some people say: you made your bed now you have to sleep in it. They had come here willingly knowing full well what would happen, or at least guessed, and they had still came so they had gotten themselves into this and they would just have to deal with it.

Itachi was frankly tired after finishing this house alone it had taken all night and he just now remembered he was supposed to have dinner with Sakura tonight though it was too late now. It was her day off today so he would make it up to her. She was no doubt sleeping by now, if she wasn't still at the hospital.

He waved a hand to Sasuke who nodded and they split ways, Sasuke to their childhood home, and Itachi to his chosen home with Sakura.

Itachi slid the door open to reveal an empty house. He frowned. Either she got called out, or she had never left the hospital. He slid his shoes off and yawned as he walked to his and Sakura's bed room. He was truly tired but he would not go to sleep with out Sakura at his side. He had trouble sleeping alone now considering Sakura had been sleeping next to him for three years now.

He decided to shower before bed and when he come out with a towel around his wait Sakura was walking into the bed room looking more tired then he felt. He walked to her touching her cheek gently with his mouth.

" Welcome home." He said against her cheek. She sighed softly.

" I am sorry to be home so late. I hope you didn't stay up just for me." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Her hands slid around his back sliding against his wet skin.

" I just returned home as well. Sasuke and I stayed longer then I realized finishing up." Sakura pushed back and looked up at him surprised then she started laughing. He looked down at her confused before he smiled and chuckled with her.

" We are such an odd couple. But I guess it makes us more alike." He kissed her softly in agreement.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

Neji hated watching Itachi Uchiha kiss his old teammate, his friend, and the girl he over all, perhaps, maybe, loved. This was too voyeuristic for him. He had a mission from the Hokage to watch them at all times, but he wished he didn't have to. With his Byakugan he could see every move they made, could hear every word of everything said, see every kiss, every touch. Hear every moan, every gasp, every cry of _his_ name. Neji grit his teeth together. He hated this. He didn't want Sakura with this Uchiha. He had never wanted her with Sasuke either. _Even_ Sasuke would be better then_ this_ Uchiha.

The Uchiha thought he knew more of Sakura then he did. He had spent years with her before she left, this Uchiha had only spent three years with her and yet thought he knew everything about her? There was no way. He may know things Neji didn't, but Neji was sure he knew her better even so.

This Uchiha could never give her the life she needed. Stuck in the village as the lover of the new head of the Uchiha clan? She would never be allowed out of the village, he knew what things woman of clans had to deal with. He didn't want Sakura to have that life. It had been why he himself had not asked her out before she had left, it was a part of the reason anyway. Yet here she was with the Uchiha Itachi.

Neji watched, Byakugan activated, as the clothes came off of her. Slowly revealing skin like pale cream. She had never tanned well. He enjoyed that silky skin so bright in the moons rays. He remembered when she had joined ANBU. She had yet to be given a team back then and he had watched her train. He had been in charge of putting her on an appropriate team for her skills. A team she would go hand in hand with. He had watched her train in the middle of the night alone as the moon gave her the only light she seemed to need. It cast her in shadows but her pale skin caught the moons rays as if illuminated by them, as if the moon had been captured beneath her flesh. She had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It had been in that moment he had started to really see her.

_**XXxxXXxx~Start of slight lemon~XXXXxxxXXX**_

He hated to watch this beautiful woman become tainted by this man. He hated those tan hands running down her perk breast. Breasts _he_ himself had never touched, but should be the only one who should. He had never hated anyone more. This Uchiha didn't deserve her.

Neji tried his best not to grow too angry or disgusted. He could not look away or defile a direct order by the Hokage. He could only image it was he himself touching her instead of the Uchiha. Imagine it was his name she moaned with those frosted rose lips lush and full uttering his name in a voice he had never hear out of her mouth, as he, _not_ the Uchiha ran his lips over her chest taking a perk nipple into his mouth.

Neji could only imagine it was him not the Uchiha who thrusts fingers into her. Only watch as her hips came up off the bed with a cry on her pink lips, her long pink hair spread around her like living tresses. Could only imagine that _he_ himself was readying her for entry that she would cry '_his_' name over and over. That she would whisper sweet words to '_him_' not the Uchiha.

Neji grunted as the Uchiha thrust into her. Sakura's back arched and her nails dug into his forearms as her mouth opened in a soundless cry of surprise. He could only watch an imagine it was_ him_ and not the Uchiha causing this pleasure to her. Could only imagine the pleasure being inside her could bring as she encased_ him_ in her womb.

Neji shifted in his crouched position on a roof close to the house Sakura and the Uchiha shared as he watched with his Byakugan.

The way Sakura rose her lithe hips up to meet each power thrust the sounds escaping her parted lips. Neji found his breathing speeding to match her erratic breath. He felt his heart race regardless of wanting it to calm. His eyes widened as her eyes turned in the direction of his her jade eyes seemed to pierce his through, she could not see him. He was on a roof across the street from the house, there were several walls between them. There was no way she could see him with out the Byakugan and yet he could tell it was no coincidence that she was looking at him. She knew he was watching and exactly where.

His eyes watched hers darken and her mouth opened and no sound came out as her entire body tensed up and her nails dug into her lovers arms blood dripped from said nails as they pierced the Uchiha's flesh. Her eyes dazed but he watched the pleasure flash across her face as she climaxed and could not look away even if he wanted to he was not allowed to. She turned her eyes away from his at last and the Uchiha made a sound, a grunt almost and climaxed. He stilled for a long moment before he flipped them suddenly so she was on top. She sat ontop of her lover her skin flushed her breasts full and as lush as her lips. Her full beast rising with quick breath.

**XxxxXXxxXX~_End lemon_~XXXxxXXXXxx**

She looked down to the Uchiha with love and lust in those jade eyes before she leaned down making him grunt something out. Obviously still sensitive after his release as she leaned and ran her tongue over the blood rushing down his arm. He shuttered and for once Neji didn't blame him. He watched the spinning of the Uchiha's Sharingan as he looked up into his lovers face. Obviously like the Byakugan the Sharingan was activated by extreme emotion as they were not activated before.

Sakura laid her self on top of him and sighed as she buried her face in her lovers neck. She planted a soft kiss to his neck then sighed deeply and relaxed into his arms as if suddenly boneless and Neji could tell she had actually fainted out of sheer exhaustion. The Uchiha brushed her long hair back out of her face and kissed her shoulder as he closed his eyes as well.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan coming back to himself so to say. He sighed deeply he hated watching, it disgusted him to watch and yet there was this. He pressed a hand to his pants and the thing straining against the confines. He ached every night he had to watch her climax. It was even worse tonight because she had looked at him. She had came while she looked at him. Not seeing _him_ but knowing he was watching it was as if she was giving that to him. As if she was teasing him.

He grunted a curse as he tired his best to calm himself and disperse the erection. With no luck. He waited until Shikamaru arrived before he would go home and take a freezing cold shower. He just hoped it worked.

Shikamaru was late and it made Neji irritated because regardless he was still hard. Shikamaru raised an eye brow at his dark blush as the Nara glanced at his tented pants in question. He hissed out a command he didn't even remember as he left for home.

Shikamaru smirked and shook his head. _What an idiot._

**XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX**

Itachi sighed against her neck.

" I rather you not look at other men when your going to climax." He said as if they had people watching them have sex all the time or something which wasn't entirely not true, in Akatsuki you had weirdo's after all, but Sakura knew what he meant and kissed his neck softly, as she still was folded around him with her face in his neck.

" I apologize." She said and he huffed puffing her hair up and away from his mouth.

" The Hyuuga will understand more so now that you are mine." Sakura laughed softly.

" You know Neji wasn't spying because he wanted to. Neji's been spying for Tsunade-sama no doubt." Itachi made a noise of protest when she moved off him and rolled onto her back. He rolled with her going right on top of her. His raven hair fell in a wave around them mixing with her light pink. Her full rose lips tilted up into a smile. His mouth descended down onto hers.

" Tease."

**End chapter:**

**Oh ho hO! Lol jk but anyway that was fun to write for some reason oh well it's been a while since I wrote a lemon and why I added Neji in there you may ask getting all hot and bothered? Lol just all part of my plan bawahahha and just for all those wondering no this is not going to be a foursome or threesome just Sakura Itachi so don't get your hopes up lol. If you really want a foursome go read my other stories lol I like having Sakura with many guys but I like her most with Itachi and I know I write a lot of said fic's but you all know you guys love the couple or you wouldn't be reading this would you? Lol**

**Okay I promise the point of this fic really is coming lol. There is reason! Anyway if I'm gone for a while guys and don't respond to your replies or other wise you reviews or the such my internet probably got such off that's what happens when your out of a job lol so have patience and don't kills me!**

**~~Kyo~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Back again lol I swear there is a some what plot here lol much more so then there was for the original of this story lol. I know it's been a while guys blame life and internet troubles lol.**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but you know all about that don't you? Lol**

**Chapter five:**

**:Hokage tower: Tsunade's office:**

The masked ANBU knelt in front of the Hokage wondering why it had to be him. Well he had been on guard duty in the first place but still, there were other Hyuuga, though he was the first in command now. Hinata would most likely faint had she seen all he had in such a short period of time. Tsunade had to know how much he loved Sakura, he hadn't exactly hid the fact when he offered her a chance into his clan by marrying him. She had to know that he loved the girl yet this evil Hokage was making him watch the girl he adored be violated over and over every night by the sonic Uchiha Itachi a criminal who's only reason for life now was to repopulate a egotistic clan.

Neji however did not ask to be taken off the mission. He didn't like seeing Sakura with Uchiha Itachi, but he didn't want any one else seeing her naked like that but him. He didn't want anyone else to see it, not even the one allowed by her Uchiha Itachi. Oh how he hated the male. But he did not start a fight, not that he had no confidence he would win, or that Sakura obviously loved him, but because he was an ANBU and to strike a fight with the Uchiha would just be in poor taste for him.

" Well? Report!" Tsunade command after a quick jerk of head as she downed a shot of _Sake. _He would be needing that if he had to watch her with him one more night. He was having trouble sleeping.

" You were correct the Uchiha and Sakura have an intimate relationship." Neji said and Tsunade raised and eye brow. Amber eyes glinting in what could be anger or curiosity. She folded her hands under her chin elbows on her desk that clearly had not been cleared in...well ever with all the papers and empty _Sake _bottles.

" There conversions sound like any other old married couples." Neji said with a soft snort and it was true. The two talked about their days then ate together showered sometimes also together then went to bed together only after the sex. Which happened every night, _every_ night. The Uchiha had stamina thought Neji couldn't blame him for that not when it was Sakura. Had he been with her he likely would have her every night as well.

" The Uchiha is not looking for a wife to repopulate the clan?" Tsunade asked. Neji was through for a loop.

" He is in a relationship with Sakura he doesn't seem to want or need to look for another woman when he has her." Tsunade looked angry now. She crashed her hand on her desk almost making Neji jump. The Hokage's angry was nothing to be played with.

" I did not so much mind that they shared relations together or had a relationship but I will be damned if I allow that Uchiha to take Sakura as his wife and put her through that dreadful life!" Tsunade roared.

" I want you to watch the Uchiha closely I want to know what he's doing when Sakura isn't home and I want to know the second he makes that mistake so I can break him and my daught- Sakura up." Tsunade only barely corrected herself but Neji knew she saw Sakura as a daughter.

" Yes Hokage-sama." Neji stood and left in a flare of smoke. Tsunade glared at her hands and clenched them into fists. She didn't want Sakura to have to go through that sort of life. If the Uchiha thought he could mess with Sakura and pull her into clan life he had another thing coming. She would break them up even if it meant hurting Sakura to do so. In the long run it was much better for her to be away from the Uchiha and with anyone else. She didn't want that life of being with Itachi, being scowled at, having her children mocked because of their father, having all that responsibility, having her life taken from her like that. No Tsunade would make sure Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura never ended up together.

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX**

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small body, though small she was soft and lush with curves at felt perfect against his body as he held her close to his chest. Her soft hair caressed his face like a forgotten lover while her scent drove his mind in different directions. His breath slid across his neck and hers his as a shiver raced up his spine.

" Sasuke you can let go now, I just needed you to help me lift you onto the bed." Sasuke's mind snapped back and he almost got whiplash as he was about hit a backlash as well. **( lol)** He had forgotten the world around him as soon as her body touched his. He cursed himself for lack of concentration and control. He sat on the hospital bed with an almost guilty look across his face as Sakura looked down at his wounds. She had healed most of his outward injuries but he would have to live with fractured ribs for a few days until they healed on their own. She didn't want to put him into shock by healing too much at once. If the body is wounded bad enough and is put through sudden healing the body can go into a state of shock on might not recover from.

Sakura pulled her hand from his chest as she checked to make sure she hadn't hurt him further by moving him so much, she hadn't. She though had caused a problem. She looked down at the hard lump trying to pop out of Sasuke's shorts. He flushed a red she had never seen cross his face. Sasuke wasn't one to blush very often it seemed. He stammered out something incoherent before she ruffled his hair like he was a teenager not almost twenty one **( I forgot the ages of them in my own story how sad.)**

She smiled gently at him in a way that made his pulse race then she turned and left shutting the door behind her leaving him so privacy because of his erection no doubt. He cursed the thing for reacting with out his say so though against his will he felt the desire for Sakura like he had never known before.

He growled out a curse as he laid back in bed. He would have her, even if it meant ruining his brothers relationship with her to do it.

**XxxxXXxxXX**

" Sudden cold chill." Sakura said softly as she walked to Itachi in the Uchiha district after work. Sasuke had been her last patient for the day. She hurried home. She had spent little time with him these past few weeks busy it seemed more so now then ever with Hospital work. Tsunade was really loading her down recently.

Sakura walked into her house she shared with Itachi knowing someone else was here other then Neji who had been watching her and Itachi now just Itachi like a hawk. She walked into the living room and the orange haired man stood to see her home.

" Oh Pein!" Sakura said rushing to hug him. He flushed slightly at the contact. Not use to her affection. He was no longer her boss or leader but a friend so she could act any way she wanted with him it seemed. He didn't so much mind.

He squeezed her tight once before he pushed her back. She smiled up at him with those bright green eyes.

" It's been a while how are you getting along?" Sakura asked smiling that bright smile. He liked to see her smile. It was so much like how she only smiled at Itachi when in Akatsuki. She had smiled but not quite like that. She was always rough in Akatsuki though she had to be with Hidan and Deidara always around he supposed. It was nice to her her feminine side, though Itachi had always been the one to bring that out as well as interesting sounds he could always hear from his room when Leader of Akatsuki.

" It is more difficult then I imagined but it seems well suited." She grinned at him which she had never done before.

" Have you found a wife?" Itachi asked taking Sakura back into his hold. Pein's eyes glinted in amusement that the Uchiha was jealous of how she had smiled at him. Sakura though was use to Itachi grabbing her out of no where so she just relaxed in his tight hold.

" Not as of yet. How are the two of you getting along here?" He asked more Itachi then Sakura because she had more freedoms then he and Itachi had as long term members of Akatsuki and criminals. Itachi nodded his head slightly and looked down at Sakura's pink head against his chest as she smiled at Pein their ex-leader.

" Fairly well. When you have time you could come help with repairs." Itachi hinted and made Pein chuckle slightly. He nodded.

" Sure."

" They have been working her hard here at the hospitals as a medic." Itachi said as if that explained everything in a sentence which for them it did. Pein's face became more serious and he looked down at the pink haired woman.

" I am sorry for making the two of you return here like this. I should have known you had not wanted to return for this very reason." Pein knew she had left more so because of the reason of being underestimated when it came to her Kunoichi skills and only so much needed for her medical ones.

" It is alright." Itachi said and Sakura smiled at Pein again.

" Don't worry about it Pein, I'll be alright besides I think Itachi likes it here." Itachi scowled at her. Pein laughed. It had been a long time since he had laughed.

**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx~_Time skip again: A few months_~XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX**

" So Uchiha I heard we have a common goal, though our reasons may be different, I think we can work together to achieve a similar compromise." Tsunade said crossing her fingers together elbows on desk. Sasuke Uchiha narrowed his onyx eyes. He wasn't sure how the Hokage found out but this could work to his advantage if the Hokage was on his side.

" What compromise is that?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. The Hokage smirked and Neji shut the door behind him as he walked in he knelt in respect to the Hokage then stood at her side.

" Well for one tell me if I'm wrong, which I won't be, but you want Sakura for yourself as a wife am I correct?" Sasuke narrowed his eye even further so he was more squinting then anything at her.

" I'll take that as a yes." Tsunade said and moved on. " We want the same thing do we not? I would like you to help us out. You are much closer to your brother currently and can watch him more closely find out if there are any chips in his and Sakura's relationship. While Neji could very well just watch him waiting for mistakes, this way seems more easier." Sasuke had to say yes it did.

" And in return what do I get?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms over his tightening chest. Excited but trying not to show it.

" A chance at Sakura of course. I will not have you force her, but you can be given a chance when Itachi is no longer with her." Sasuke thought that over true. He nodded and Tsunade's smile grew to a grin so wide it frankly disturbed him and Neji.

" I want you to try to get everything you can from your brother Uchiha. I want any thing that could help break them apart while Neji you will continue watching them. I want to know the second he makes a mistake so we can use it against him." Sasuke made a face.

" Itachi doesn't make mistakes." Tsunade looked to the youngest Uchiha and smirked.

" He does now." Sasuke's eyes widened. Kami what was he getting into?

**xXXxxXXxxXXXxxXXx**

Sakura eat her ramen in silence as Naruto ranted on about something or another, and Hinata sat between her and Naruto smiling at her husband as he randomly said anything he wanted. Sakura was only half listening. It had been a year since she and Itachi, as well as Pein. Had come to Konoha. Come _back_ for Sakura and Itachi, and just came for Pein.

She was growing weary of never getting out of the village, always being cooped up. Also she had told Deidara and Hidan they would meet up again in a year and the time for that was closing in but there was no way Itachi or Pein would be allowed out of the village and maybe not even she would be allowed but she could try. She wondered if she had gained enough trust back for that. She knew Itachi and Pein wouldn't like having to stay here if she was allowed to go, and further more she would not be allowed to leave on her own for what ever reason.

She would have to break away from her team which was risky to say the least she could very well be right back in prison if caught. Besides there was the issue of even being allowed out of the village in the first place then actually getting to the scheduled place at all which could very well not even be close to where the mission would take place. Over all she wondered if they were even there at all. Had they remembered? Did they care to come back? Had they been killed? Did she really want to risk all she had made here for those idiots?

Hell yes. She was just wanting to get out and live a little. Having nothing better then medical work to do was killing her. She was being treated as she had before she left which to everyone else sounded nice but to her and those who knew her, Itachi and Pein, it was torture. She didn't want just to be a medic she wanted to be a Kunoichi to go on missions to kill. She had been an assassin once. The urge to sneak and terminate whom ever she wanted was oh so tempting. Perhaps she could talk Tsunade into allowing her into ANBU again just for that kind of work. Hell Itachi perhaps could help Sasuke reestablish the police force if he really wanted to do something here, and Pein could help them out. At least it would be something.

She however had to get out of here. She couldn't stand this stir crazy feeling, this only medical, only healing, kick. She wanted to do something else.

Thus she communicated this with Itachi who would tell Pein the goal she tried for. Itachi looked a bit concerned when she told him she planned to leave to find Deidara and Hidan as promised but nodded. It had to be done after all. She would have to make this plan to get Tsunade to allow her out the village even for a short amount of time. The harder part would be getting to them with out being banned a traitor or MIA.

She had been forgave once by Kohona there would not be a second time. She would have to be creative and careful here. It made her heart race and that feeling she only got after she had left Konoha the first time came onto her. Her face split into a wide almost predatory smirk that Itachi raised an eye brow at and they looked a bit surprised as she leap onto him with mouth attached to his. His breath was knocked out of him as they hit the floor there in the hall way with her riding him down to the hard wooden floor.

**XXxxXXxxXxXXxxX**

" Sure you can go out for a mission." Sakura stared at the Hokage as if she had gone mad. Sakura had been ready to bed and plead she be let out on a mission and the second she had asked Tsunade had agreed in a way that almost made Sakura suspicious, and she would have checked into that had she not been desperate to leave the village.

" I need a medic on the next mission to Stone. If your ready for that you'll be going as an ANBU which I know you can handle. I talked with the elders and they seem to want you back on ANBU duty as soon as possible. I had waited until you came to ask to do so, but I will put your name back on the list if you pass the exams again." Sakura almost felt faint. She stood almost dancing in place.

" When you return home you can start preparing for the exams if that's what you want." Sakura nodded.

" I wish to talk to you about Pein and Itachi as well when I return. I have another proposition." Tsunade raised an eye brow.

" As long as they complete their purpose here and find a wife and have children then yes I will listen to said proposal." Sakura smiled brightly. She would have to pound that Wife thing onto Pein. She had been wanting to allow him time to get over Konan more before she had him find a wife but after a year he was pushing it a little bit there. She nodded.

" Anyway the mission debrief will happen in a few hours from now return around five after your shift. The mission will be set to happen in the morning." Sakura nodded with a sweet smile before bowing and the leaving.

Neji appeared in the room, though he had been just outside the window listening in.

" Hokage-sama?" Tsunade smirked that disturbing smile again giving Neji a cold chill.

" All a part of plan. I had intended to work Sakura hard in the hospitals to get her away from spending time with the Uchiha, but sending her to become ANBU while still being a medic would defiantly get her out of reach of the Uchiha. She would be exhausted when coming back and would be gone for times then she is home, thus distancing them. Sending her on missions he may be tempted with that over zealous sex drive to perhaps find someone else to meet his needs?" Neji smirked. It could work.

" Tell Uchiha Sasuke to come here immediately he will need to watch that brother of his more so now when Sakura is gone. Get more out of him, while you will continue to watch him like a hawk preferably not getting caught doing it." Neji nodded bowed and then left.

Tsunade smiled to herself, at her brilliant plan.

" Do you think you should really meddle in their relationship Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked obviously she had been listening in but she was carrying _Sake_ on a tray in so she was forgiven. Tsunade looked to the younger woman and reached for the _Sake_ which Shizune reluctantly handed over. Pouring a glass she spoke after drinking it in one swallow.

" Sakura deserves better." Shizune frowned.

" She chose Itachi Uchiha obvious she loves him, why push her away from that happiness. She once loved Sasuke and had been heart broken after he left, now she's happy and with someone. If you push her too far she will break." Tsunade rubbed a hand over her tired amber eyes.

" I don't want to hurt her, but leaving her with the Uchiha will only make matters worse. She will have a hard life with him, I don't want her to have that sort of life for her or the children she would have. Being cursed like Naruto was as a child. No one deserves that, not her, not her unborn children." Shizune sighed. Seeing there was no point in arguing with someone who would not listen to her. She dismissed herself and ran into Shikamaru Nara.

" Oh! I'm sorry Nara-san!" Shizune said bowing before walking around him to leave.

" Troublesome woman." he muttered before he looked to the now closed Hokage's doors.

He didn't want to really interfere with something like this but better him the no one. How troublesome. He turned away from the double doors to seek out a bit of help. He sure the heck wasn't doing something this big alone. He had cloud watching to get back to after all. He rarely got time away from Temari after all. Crazy woman he loved.

He disappeared only to reappear across town. He knocked on the door and was greeted with the person he had wanted to talk to. He sighed deeply.

" We need to talk." The blond in question raised an eye brow.

" What about?" The whiskered man asked.

" Sakura and her current lover the Uchiha." Naruto made a face.

" What about them?" Hinata asked peaking out around the corner from inside the house. Shikamaru sighed.

" The Hokage plans to split them apart, are you going to do something to stop Sakura from getting hurt?" Naruto glared and nodded.

" You can believe I am!" Shikamaru sighed deeply again. Why did he had to get himself into such troublesome things all the time. Too much drama.

" What can we do?" Hinata asked.

" Find more people to help out I would say." A voice said from behind them. Shikamaru turned to see the masked silver haired nin.

" Are you?" Shikamaru asked with a glint in his brown eyes. Kakashi grinned from beneath his mask shutting his book one handed and stowing it in his leg pouch.

" It sounds entertaining."

**End chapter:**

**Wow these chapters sure are going fast! At least for me lol. **

**So any one seeing were this is going yet? Lol**

**So we have two teams basically. Those who want Itachi and Sakura apart. Neji, Sasuke, and Tsunade. And those who want to help Sakura, which means keeping them together: Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru ( reluctantly) and Kakashi, also Shizune. So tell me which side are you on? ;) Review and tell me what you think ne?**

**~~Kyo~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep back again. Okay here's the ones who voted on the good side and he bad side lol jk Here is those who are on Itachi and Sakura side, and then those on The Hokage's side Anti-SakuXItachi**

**Don't worry no matter what no one will influence the story any which way lol it's going to go as I planed no matter what I'm just curious to see who agrees with whom. Ne? **

**:ItachiXSaku:**

**Mndstjohn**

**Animerules3579, **

**LoneWolfMaokami,**

**Saiyuri Haruno,**

**Theary94,**

**Clayr411,**

**Servant of Time,**

**angel897,**

**Foxgrl18,**

**I3ART, **

**: Anti SakuXItachi:**

**Absolutely no one! WOW you guys all love ItachiXSaku! I guess why else would you be reading this ne? Lol thankx!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the fic so much! I hope I don't disappoint too much! So many reviews! I love you all!**

**Anyway! There is that! Now moving on! ENJOY!**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter what you people say lol.**

**Chapter six:**

Sakura made a face inwardly when she saw the team she was put on. She would never get anywhere with them on her team. Neji Hyuuga stood arms crossed over his chest watching her as she approached the gate. She had been caught in an emergency at the hospital and couldn't make the briefing thus she had no idea mission details or until this point who she was on a team with now she knew. Darn Tsunade!

Not only was Neji Hyuuga on her team, but Shino and Shikamaru as well. Kami she was never going to escape they would watch her harder then they had while spying on her. She wouldn't even be allowed to pee with out being watched. Perhaps she would be allowed another mission in a few days that would allow her another team or a better opportunity to find Deidara and Hidan and meet as they had planned as the year was up. Perhaps her team currently would understand her want to see the two just to make sure? It wasn't as if she was betraying them or anything just wanted to see some old friends, but then she pushed that plan away.

Hidan had killed Asuma, Shikamaru's sensei he would never allow Hidan to live if he saw him and Shika would possibly hate her even more. She had helped dig the idiot up out of that hole after all. She was screwed but she would think of something she was sure. She wasn't a Kunoichi for nothing, holy crap she could use a clone.

She smiled to herself as she approached the ANBU she would be leaving with. They were all in ANBU gear Sakura's a bit dusty from lack of use. They departed on on the way Neji informed her of the mission. Supposedly they were going to Stone to make sure they were really wanting a treaty or if they were planning a assault. Not a hard mission of course she had worse and harder.

" We want you to seduce a higher up and try to gain information Sakura." She made a face at Neji who didn't look much to happy about it either.

" How long?" Sakura asked wisely. Missions like these lasted sometimes months, weeks, or years depending on how easy the target was to trick into trusting you with information, or stupid enough to leave important papers lying around. Sakura didn't have the patience to live as a mans lover for who knew how long just for info when she could gain the same info by threatening his life. She told Neji as much who actually smirked at her.

" By Tsunade-sama's order Sakura." Shino said. She looked to the bug carrier and shrugged.

" Well alright but I can't guarantee they will by it they know my face already, and long term I can't keep a jutsu to change my appearance." Neji raised an eye brow.

" If you kill him then there's no point in coming for a treaty and same if you threaten. If he is clean and they don't plan an assault then you can return home, if they are you can kill him." Neji said with a shrug. She looked at him.

" And if he is innocent and they treaty takes place then what do we tell them I simply couldn't resit his charm and wit but I have a lover back home? He won't by that and I sure the hell am not going to stay there and play house with some snob." Shikamaru laughed softly chuckling as he leapt from tree to tree ahead of her. She smirked.

" Either way we need the information and we need it with out mishap." Sakura smirked.

" Then I have a much better way for this information gathering and much more productive with out Konoha being involved." All three men looked at her as she smirked.

" Care to share?" Neji asked curiously.

" Well you'll just have to trust me I have resources but when this is through and you see my plan worked you have to let me do one thing before we go home." Sakura said. They all looked at her and thought it over, over all it was Neji's decision as captain.

" And if this all backfires will you then tell the Hokage you forced me to let you do this then tell us where you wanted to go and to see?" Sakura smiled at him in a way that brought up flashes of her panting and flushed scarlet under her lover.

" Sure." Sakura said with a glint none could decipher in her eyes.

**XXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Konoha: Uchiha district:**

Sasuke hammered in the nail and glanced down at his elder brother who was painting the house they had just finished fixing up only in need of a pain on the outside. They would get around to all the insides remodeling after the outsides were presentable. It was lunch time. He finished up his job and then climbed down the latter.

" Sakura is on a mission do you want to get lunch?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked up at his little brother as he wiped the paint of his hands onto a dirty rag. He studied Sasuke for a long moment before nodding.

" Any place you got in mind?" Sasuke asked. If he wanted to get information out of Itachi about Sakura he had to get closer to Itachi and to get closer to Itachi he had to speak to him. The things he did for Sakura's sake.

" Dango." Itachi said after a short silence. Sasuke frowned at his brother then nodded. He didn't like Dango he wondered if Itachi remembered that and was simply doing such to get back at him in some way.

"Alright." The ANBU watching Itachi of course followed. Hinata and Kiba were the ones who watched him today while Neji and Shikamaru the two assigned the Uchiha were away on a mission no doubt with Sakura.

The walk to said place they would eat lunch was in silence mostly spent with Itachi looking around the village seeing new things he had missed being built and old things they had removed or changed in some ways, while Sasuke thought of what the heck to say to ease into the subject of Sakura and their relationship.

They arrived into the small restaurant and sat at an empty table the entire place was almost seemingly empty except for an elderly couple seated at the table all the way in the back. Of course Itachi would take them to a place only old people ate at. He sighed as he sat at the table across his elder brother. The male had changed little in the time he had known him, though taller and quieter he seemed different but not by much it was almost as if the Massacre never happened, as if this was like any other day and he was simply going to lunch with his brother, not an ex-Akatsuki member, not the killer of hundreds of Uchiha. It was nice to make believe sometimes to help stay sane. Sasuke told himself.

After they ordered their drink and food, they sat in silence which Sasuke grew fidgety in and Itachi stared off into space.

" Have you lost your eye sight any?" Sasuke asked suddenly wondering why he chose that to start off with. Itachi looked to his little brother and smirked.

" Ah yes. Sakura however has proved to be very well trained to help restore my sight after each over use of my Sharingan." Sasuke blinked. Sakura did really? Hum..

" How long have you been...with her?" Sasuke winced when he said it and Itachi caught it. He frowned at his little brother.

" Three years." Itachi said with a small wistfulness in his voice.

" I do not want you to interfere with matters between Sakura and I Sasuke, so if you want to say something to me, say it now." Man he was sharp. He should have known Itachi would catch on, he also should have know his brother would know him well enough even with the time spent apart.

Sasuke looked around nervously not wanting to really look at Itachi. He didn't want to really talk to him face to face about stealing Sakura from him and he just knew if he brought up his problem with Itachi having Sakura as his lover then said brother would know Sasuke wanted her for himself thus know...he would just _Know._

" Do you really think you deserve her?" Sasuke asked sucking up his last boldness and pushing it out there. Itachi stared at him so long the food and drink came and the server left getting cold chills the same as Sasuke.

" Do _you_ deserve her Sasuke?" Itachi asked and Sasuke cursed his brother for knowing him too well. Also for just being so dang creepy!

" Probably not, but the point is what life can you give her? Happiness? Love? A family?" Itachi looked into his brothers onyx eyes.

" I can understand you are worried about your old teammate, but I assure you she is not the same person now. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to be with me. Who says who can be happy or not? Who can love or not? Who can not have a family? She is happy with me, she loves me, and we will have a family. We only chose to come here to return to where we started, we could have lived else where." Sasuke figured it was a record. The most he had ever spoke in one conversation in his entire life.

" How can you be sure she would not be much happy with someone else? How can you be sure that you can give her the life she deserves? How can you be sure that it's the best choice to be with you when you do not allow her another choice?" Sasuke asked in return wondering why it had to be Sakura he wanted and not someone else. Would he have still had this conversation with his elder brother? Probably not, but who knew.

" I can never be sure of anything except she is with me willingly and if she would like to walk away I will not hold it against her." Itachi said with a straight face which he almost always had.

" Would you ever walk away from her?" Itachi's face suddenly looked just a tad surprised. He recovered fast though so Sasuke couldn't be sure he had ever seen that brief surprise. Maybe that _Sake_ he had drank earlier, to calm his nerves, was messing with him. He had never been one strong with liquor.

" No." Itachi said and took a sip of tea that he made look entirely too elegant. His brother had always been like that though so he shouldn't feel like a slob as he drank his own tea wincing when Itachi's eyes met his.

" Leave her be little brother. If I did not think she was happy I would have let her go long ago. At the time we had both been criminals and so I would not blame her for wanting a normal man, one high in rank and loved by the village. She however has not left me yet so _leave it alone Sasuke_." Sasuke nodded and ate his food looking not at his brother but his plate. He had used all his courage up.

**XxxxXXxxXXXxxX**

Sakura walked into into the Tsuchikage's tower. Neji, Shika, and Shino allowed her to do such as agreed by Neji to complete the mission. The higher up was close to the Tsuchikage of Stone. **( I wonder if that is right? ohhh well) **

She walked up to the secretaries desk and smiled brightly at the man she was to seduce. He looked uncertain of her bright smile, but smiled in return. The Tsuchikage's right hand man so to say like Shizune to Tsunade. He would know almost everything and no one would be the wiser.

" Can I help you?" She smiled brighter her green eyes glinting. She leaned down over the desk putting her arms under her breast and propping them up for his view and look he did.

" Yes, I'm here to speak to Onoki-sama." She would go right up the rank to the Tsuchikage himself. **( I hope it's a himself and not a herself. -_-')**

The man looked surprised.

" Do you have an appointment?" He asked looking up to her face. She smiled softly at him leaning forward with a hand that touched his cheek feather lightly.

" Of course I do." He nodded his eyes darkening with what was universally known as lust. He stood and lead her up to the Kage. Sakura smiled as he kept looking back at her and smile with a smile that was strictly for her figure.

" You know when your not busy perhaps you would like to stop by after hours?" Sakura smiled.

" Maybe I will." She said with a sway in her walk. He choked with a dry mouth.

He finally stopped at double doors similar to the Hokage's in Konoha. He knocked and a rough males voice commanded an enter. The old man behind the desk with his large red nose white triangular beard, rock lee like eyes and eye brows and short height sat at a desk. Sakura smiled at him and he raised a large brow.

" Leave." He commanded his assistant and when the doors shut she smiled even wider.

" Hello old man." Onoki scoffed.

" Deidara says hello by the way." She added the old man scoffed more and spat out something resembling _annoying _which Sakura agreed on when in term with Deidara.

" What do you want girl?" Sakura folded her hands in front of her.

" What can you tell me about your supposed treaty with Konohagakure?" She asked with a serious frown. The old man put a hand to his bald head, bald except the white pony tail in back held up by a yellow ribbon that is.

" Plan on attacking them do you?" He asked. She smirked.

" Just tell me what you know old man." Sakura said and he made a face at her in which she made one back.

" Don't forget I healed you old man I can very well kick your butt back to hell. I'm sure they miss you." Onoki glared. Though he muttered out another _annoying _he spoke.

" Konohagakure has much more power and resource then we of Iwagakure. A treaty is much awaited and further needed. I would not recommend attacking them. I would at least ask you did not. I hear Otogakure is nice these days." Onoki suggested as another place of 'attack' she smiled.

" Thanks old man. That's all I needed to know." Onoki stopped her from leaving with a soft wait.

She looked back over her should at him.

" How is that annoying brat doing?" She smiled.

" I can't be too sure I'm going to see him in a bit, but I'll tell him to come see you." Onoki scoffed.

" Probably still going on about that blasted art of his." Sakura laughed and then left in a poof of smoke she reappeared in the bushed just outside the village. Neji leapt from the trees into the clearing. He raised an eye brow as if asking 'well?' She smirked.

" Well Iwa really does want the treaty and Konoha can rest easy though I hear Oto is nice this time of year." Neji gave her a weird look. She smiled at him.

" As simply as that? You were gone ten minutes." She shrugged.

" I have connections. I've been living around these parts for Three years Neji, do you think I wouldn't know these people?" He shrugged. She nodded.

" Stay here for the night at an inn, while I go do what I want to do. Don't follow and I promise I'll be quick." Neji looked at her seriously as Shino and Shikamaru came into the clearing as well.

" You can't just go off alone. We have to watch you Sakura. You haven't even been back on duty a week and your already wanting to go off alone?" Neji said. She sighed.

" One way or another I am going to go where I need to, and if your wise you won't make this hard. I will not make trouble I made a promise and now I have to keep it. If you give me a few hours you can rest up and we can leave in the morning." Neji looked at her for a long time before sighing. Seeing no choice he nodded. She smiled.

" Troublesome woman. Are you going to see a lover or something? Why so secretive?" Sakura made a face.

" Does Itachi know?" Neji asked. She scoffed. Which she had been doing a lot today.

" I'm not going to see a lover. I said I have a promise to keep and that is all no alternate motive." Neji shrugged. They went to the inn and left her to go finally to the cave just outside the village a few miles away. After making sure she wasn't bugged by Shino or followed she walked into the cave.

" It's about f-ing time!" A familiar voice said angrily. Sakura smiled at Hidan who came out of the darkness standing from his seated position against the cave wall.

" I've been f-ing waiting here a f-ing week! I was just about to leave your asses and get back to my f-ing life." Sakura laughed at him and he called her a pink haired slut and she slapped him hard enough for the cave to tremble. He cursed her name but stood smirking as he licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. The sick Masochistic sadist.

" Deidara here?" She asked looking around. Hidan nodded.

" Just left a bit ago to take a f-ing piss should be back. Probably out there pissing like a f-ing bitch." Sakura missed Hidan's foul mouth for a little while but now she didn't.

" What I tell you about cussing so much?" Sakura asked cracking her knuckles. He grinned in glee at fighting with her.

" Hold your pants yeah." Deidara's voice said from behind her she swung around and pulled him into a hug. She missed these idiots glad they were alive.

**XXxxXXXXxxxXXxxX**

" So how's Konoha life? Yeah." Deidara asked as they sat around the fire eating ramen Sakura had in her bag.

Sakura swallowed a noddle and smirked a little ruefully.

" Hospital work for a year is driving me mad, but I'm sure Pein and Itachi are worse for wear being cooped up in the village, at least I'll be back on missions as of today." Hidan chuckled.

" Well what the F did they think would f-ing happen going to live in an f-ing village?"

" They have to give the village back the Uchiha clan and a new clan from Pein. Pein has yet to find a wife and yeah so. Itachi is rekindling with his old home and brother while they rebuild the Uchiha district. Pein is making due with village life. I'm stuck on hospital duty which is frustrating but hey at least I got out." Sakura said.

" Sounds like your all F-ing playing house again." Hidan said. She smirked and punched him in the face. He licked the blood from his hand as he wiped it from his face. He grinned at her lewdly.

" How are you guys getting along?" Sakura asked ignoring Hidan for the most part. Deidara shrugged.

" Been living around Iwa, yeah, but traveling other places where they need a bomber for hire. Yeah." Deidara said.

" Just sacrificing the hell out of everyone." Hidan said casually. She hit him again.

" Don't kill randomly Hidan what have I told you?" He spat a tooth into the fire.

" What are you my f-ing damned mother?" She hit him again. He enjoyed it.

" Since your going to be on missions, yeah, does that mean we'll be seeing you again? Yeah?" Deidara asked. She smiled at him. Annoying idiot indeed.

" I'll try to see you guys but you know It took me a lot of convincing to allow my team to let me even come here alone, with out telling them where or who I was going to see." Deidara sighed.

" It's not as fun working alone yeah." Deidara whined. She ruffled his hair in which he then cursed her and tried to fix it.

" Hell I love it. Don't have no pissy partner getting all f-ing moral when I f-ing sacrifice anyone." He was talking about Deidara and her.

" I miss the freedom be glad your not stuck in a village, but as of seeing you guys again I'll try. Might run into you two some time during a mission who knows. You guys plan to come back here in another year or could you careless?" Sakura asked unsure they wanted to really keep coming back here and not move on with their lives. Maybe after Akatsuki none of them ever would be able to move on and go back to their old lives. She herself and Pein and Itachi were having troubles she knew, but they were trying.

" Who the F cares." Hidan said in turn.

" Yeah I'll come back in an year. Yeah." Sakura nodded. Hidan scoffed.

"Don't make me F-ing wait next time." He said and then they talked about other random things about if either of them found a girl, or boy friend, Hidan teased Deidara who then flipped him off. Over all she really had missed them both and their insane humor and annoying ways. Over all she had to leave after a few hours and hugged Deidara and after reluctance Hidan as well who enjoyed her punch after he squeezed her ass.

She left feeling better in a way, but also she mourned a life she had to give up, and the past that would always be in the back of her mind.

She returned that night to the Inn and Neji and Shikamaru never asked where she had gone but Shino had a good guess. He had after all followed her with the help of a buggy friend. He wouldn't tell because he knew she was not exchanging Konoha secrets truly she had been simply going to meet friends after she had made a promise like she had said so he left it alone and wouldn't say a thing. Even if both were ex-Akatsuki.

Sakura slept that night with thoughts on the past, and curiosity and uncertainty of the future.

**End chapter:**

**Whoop! Finally finished that chapter at almost 7am man! Lol. Okay Hidan and his potty mouth. I never cuss that much gezz but with Hidan you can help it. I love Hidan though even with his vulgar, sadistic ways. Aren't you all so happy to have seen Hidan and Deidara again? Well you won't see them again for a while lol.**

**So who is enjoying the story thus far? I wonder because it is a weird story with little plot though I'm trying my best to make this a long fic that goes slow and easy, not too fast ne? Lol tell me how I'm doing thus far in a review will ya? Later until next time I am going to bed. Night. I will most likely dream of Hidan's foul mouth.**

**~~Kyo~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep another chapter really. By the way you'll start to get a little trouble in this chapter :3 dundundun lol**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Chapter seven:**

Tsunade looked at Neji with a raised eye brow.

" That was fast. Make sure to write your report as soon as possible." He nodded and while the rest of his team left including Shikamaru, who actually stayed to spy, and Shino and Sakura, who actually left, Neji stayed behind.

" I wanted you to be gone longer." She said to the male. Neji sighed.

" You wanted Itachi Uchiha to have the opportunity to cheat on her as she is gone. I know, but Sakura had connections with some people and got the Tsuchikage's word they really only want a treaty no backstabbing involved." Tsunade looked at the Hyuuga long and hard.

" That's impressive. How did she manage that?" Neji shrugged.

" She wouldn't let us come along. We didn't want them to know Konoha was checking up on them, so Sakura apparently went in under pretenses of another sort." Neji said. Tsunade nodded looking curious as she drank more _Sake_.

" Most likely using her old roots from Akatsuki to influence the old man." Neji's eyes widened. Would that really have worked? He supposed so. He had misjudged her.

" She dislikes being only used as a medic." Neji said after realizing such after a snap she had made when they had argued about something on the way back from Iwa.

" Thus why she is so eager to return to active duty as an ANBU I know." Tsunade said sighing.

" Sakura really is needed here. She is our best medic and she helps the hospitals and saves more lives then we could with out her. When she's out on missions if an emergency were to arise we may not be able to bring everyone back to health, some may die that could have been saved by something Sakura knew, or knows. She has learned many medical jutsu many forbidden for good reason but extremely helpful. I would not push her so hard as a medic if I didn't have to." Neji understood that but he also could understand Sakura's distress as well.

"Perhaps you could have her train Uchiha Sasuke or Kakashi Hatake those who possess the Sharingan and could copy her Jutsu and preform it in her place?" Neji suggested. Tsunade's eyes brightened.

"I would never trust Uchiha Itachi as a medic, and Hatake is too lazy he would skip work, but perhaps we can convince Sasuke Uchiha to be taught. He sure the hell wouldn't mind spending time with Sakura after all." Neji nodded.

" Tell the Uchiha to get his ass down here immediately." Tsunade said to Neji who bowed and disappeared in a flash of smoke. She hated when they did that, it always had her office smelling like smoke after words.

**XxxxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Sakura walked through the Uchiha district admiring the work Itachi,Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke had done to the place in the past year. It looked much better, less abandoned and run down. Though only four people lived in the distinct meant for hundreds.

Sakura finally found whom she was looking for, since her almost always hid her chakra by habit alone she creep-ed up on the male and covered his eyes with her hands while pressing her breasts to his back. He stiffened in surprise.

" If your not Sakura you will let go this second." Itachi threatened. When she didn't let go he twisted in her arms and kissed her. She laughed pulling her mouth from his to lean her face on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly against him.

" So darling how was life with out me for a few days?" She asked. He chuckled which shook her body as well as his own.

" Torture." He said truthfully. She smiled against his neck.

" Have woman come bothering you Itachi?" She asked remembering what he said when she had attacked him from behind. He stiffened for a second then relaxed against her.

" No, not yet at least though I do not like the way my brother keeps watching me as if I have done something unforgivable." She smiled.

" He just isn't use to you being back yet, that or he doesn't like the fact your hogging me all to yourself." She said with a sly grin as she pulled back to look into his onyx eyes. He smirked.

" He will have to get use to that." She smiled wider and met his lips with her own, that is until someone cleared their throat. Sakura turned to look at Neji and Sasuke one who looked flat out repulsed, and one who looked sort of uncomfortable. You could guess who looked what here.

" Welcome back Sakura." Sasuke said with a firm stare at her. She raised an eye brow and nodded.

" Spar?" he added in question. Itachi squeezed her waist and she smiled back at him turning away from Sasuke she kissed Itachi softly and he growled something out before letting her go. She nodded back to Sasuke and then left with him. Sasuke smirked over his shoulder at his elder brother who gave him a firm glare back.

Neji cleared his throat. Itachi looked at him.

" Shikamaru will be busy today and won't be able to help." Itachi nodded.

" I will help." Neji said as Itachi turned to get back to work. Itachi nodded with out looking back at the Hyuuga. Neji got to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX~_Time skip: Approx: Two months_~XXXXXXXxxxXXXXX**

Sakura had been finally trusted to be sent on missions outside of Konoha though only briefly ran across Hidan once and Deidara another time, they were short periods of time in which she had acknowledged them and then had to move on less her team realize they were there and attack. Sakura had been put back in ANBU as if she had never left, though Tsunade forced her to at least still continue her work at the hospital full force. Sakura was tired over all but she knew it was worth it at least to do more then just Medical work.

Sakura had asked Tsunade to allow Sasuke and Itachi when they finished rebuilding it, to reopen the Uchiha police department. In which Itachi, and Pein would lead. Tsunade said she would have to think it over, but over all it was a good idea. The two men where trusted enough to allow out of the Uchiha District alone, though not allowed out of the village.

Itachi and Sasuke, with Shikamaru, and Neji's help had almost completed outside repairs to the Uchiha district now what would be left is the Police department and some inside work to the houses which Itachi said wouldn't take as long as the outside repairs. Mostly cleaning. Sakura when free had tended to the gardens behind some of the houses that held them, she did not plant anything but a few trees and bushes because she could not take care of them all the time having enough issues keeping care for the garden out back of her own home.

Kiba, Akamaru, and even Hinata had helped her out with the cleaning up of the gardens which was good for Sakura who was busier then ever now a days.

Recently the elders had been sending women to Sasuke, Pein, and her house no doubt for Itachi. Though Sakura had gone to the Hokage asking for more time to have them search on their own and not be forced to marry one of the woman sent to them, the Hokage had refused to stop the women.

_' The three men should have found wives already, or at least girlfriends, since they made no move to do so then they will be forced to. It is their reason for being alive here now. '_ Tsunade had said to her. Sakura sighed remembering it and the fight she had gotten into with her old teacher because of that.

_' I know you and the Uchiha are together but if nothing comes from it then the Elders will force someone else on him. I know you know what I mean. You are not a child any more Sakura and I understand you make your own decisions but I doubt the Uchiha is a good one for you._' Tsunade had said with sparking angry amber eyes. Sakura's own eyes flared in anger.

_' I'm sorry you feel that way Tsunade-sama but Itachi and I are together and I'm sorry that nothing_' _good' has come out of it for the village, but I am very happy with him. I have made my choice in life so don't take it away_.' Sakura had responded then left with out being dismissed.

Sakura was on her way home after a mission. She and Tsunade were not really on friendly terms at the moment be cause of that argument. She had only spoke to the woman when need be for missions or when reporting after a certain thing came up at the hospital. Tsunade just couldn't understand things she did not know. Sakura knew that but it couldn't be helped.

As for the sake of the village. Itachi and she were still trying to have children. Tsunade was right she wasn't a child, and she was only getting older not younger. Itachi was in no danger of death anymore but she was on missions again. She did not want to be replaced by some woman. She was sure there was nothing wrong with her, that would cause her not to have children, and Itachi was not angry at her for not giving him any.

He said ' _When the time is right it will happen, let it happen Sakura don't force it_.' She agreed and understood that he was not ready with things right now as busy as they were, regardless of the Elders growing angry because the Uchiha brothers have not had children produced as of yet, on their way or anything, even Pein did not have another woman. Sakura knew he was having a hard time with wanting anyone besides his lost love Konan.

Sakura had never sent any of the woman that came to their house away she had simply went to get Itachi and let him deal with them how he wished, if he wanted one of them so be it, but he had simply sent them all away with out hesitation. It made her heart soar with love, but she was also unsure. She knew she was loved, but that uncertainty that he would chose another because of her lack of giving him children thus far, remained.

She was worried Itachi was going to find someone else because she was rarely around anymore with missions, training, and medic duty at the Hospital. She knew he kept himself busy with work on the district but it wasn't the same. She missed him. She had just started getting increasingly longer missions. She actually had another mission in two days time. She would work tomorrow at the hospital and then be allowed to spend the rest of the day preparing for a longer mission. A mission that was said to last a month or more. Sakura was unsure how to tell Itachi this. She had just returned after a week out on mission.

Sakura finally reached the Uchiha district. Sakura could appreciate the work done so far. The District looked welcoming even. Though no one but ANBU and those who lived here came to this place.

Sakura finally made it home excited and nervous to see Itachi, and concerned about what he would say about her next mission which would last so long. Itachi would understand she knew he had been in her place working missions left and right, but still. She didn't like being away from him. Even with the trill of being out of the village it couldn't stop her from the ache she felt about leaving Itachi alone in Konoha.

Sakura reach home sliding the doors open she stepped inside and was assaulted with a strange new scent she had never before smelled in her house. She frowned and considered leaving as she heard the squeal of feminine laughter from her living room. She frowned deeper. She felt Itachi's chakra as well as Pein's, Shikamaru's, and Anko, as well as several other lower ranking Kunoichi. What in gods name were these people doing here?

Sakura frowned and decided maybe she should just leave. Obviously this was a private party and Itachi had not known she would be coming home, so she stiffened her shoulders and turned and left her own house though after sliding the door closed she wondered where now she would go. She was tired and sore from her long mission and she wanted a hot shower and sleep.

Sakura was happy Itachi had friends over, but also concerned in a away that made her unhappy. What were all those woman doing there? Pein was the only single man there, and Shikamaru would never cheat on Temari so what was with that? Were those woman there for 'fun?' but then why was Anko there as well? Confusion filled her mind but she walked down the Uchiha district feeling a bit unsure as well as disappointed. She had wanted to come home to Itachi welcoming her back, but it seemed he was busy, thus she would have to just see him in the morning if he wanted to see her. Perhaps he had found another woman in her absence? She shivered at the fear her heart felt at that thought.

Sakura turned down a familiar street and looked at Sasuke and Itachi's childhood home and frowned. Sasuke was home, and sleeping. Could she bother him to let her borrow a bed and shower for a bit? He was her old teammate and family. She sighed and knocked on his door. He bolted awake immediately she let her chakra seep a little past her defenses so he would know it was her. He rushed down the steps in a hurry. Sliding the door to the house open with his hair in disarray and nothing but boxers on. He looked wide awake with only a slightly ruffled look to ever suggest he was asleep previously.

"Sakura? When did you get back? What are you doing here?" He asked concerned clearly she could see it in his stance ready for trouble. She smiled softly to reassure she hoped.

" No problem, just returned. Would you allow me to borrow a shower and bed for the night?" he raised an eye brow though he tried to hide the slight excitement, he also couldn't hide the concern.

" Why?" He asked. Obviously wondering why she wasn't in her own house with Itachi after just returning. She suddenly looked uncomfortably embarrassed. Which wasn't a often enough thing.

" Did you have a fight with Aniki?" He asked leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his muscular chest with large muscled arms, only because he wanted Sakura to look not because he was standing this way to be comfortable.

" Well no, Itachi seems to be having a sort of party. Obviously he did not know I was returning tonight though it wasn't planned I returned tonight, so he couldn't have known, but still I figured I wouldn't interrupt obvious fun so can I?" She asked and he got the feeling he wasn't getting something he should get, she wasn't telling him something she should that is. He however let it go she looked like she had been through hell and back, and she looked exhausted as she should after a mission.

He moved his arm and she smiled at him before walking into his house sliding in under his arm her shirt brushed his chest and he shivered. She removed her boots and then stepped onto the wooden floor, he lead her to Itachi's old room and the bathroom between his room and his parents. He gave her some clothes of his to wear knowing she couldn't have any clean left, and besides that he would get a secret pleasure out of seeing her in his clothes. He left her alone to shower while he heated up the dinner he had made and waited for her to come out of the bath.

She walked to the smell of food and Sasuke stood in his kitchen placing food on a plate then setting it at a table. She raised an eye brow at him but sat in front of the food and dug in with a soft thank you.

He smiled to himself, getting that surge of pleasure seeing her in his clothes. Her breasts stretching his shirt to it's max. The shorts of his baggy and the shirt reach past her hips. Her long pink haired damp from the shower and curled down her back lose and beautiful. She looked stunning so much so it took his breath away. He was embarrassed to start to get hard just watching her eat in his clothes, in his house, straight from the shower.

His mind played different scenes in his head of her living here as his wife, sleeping in his bed, doing... other things. Her cleared his throat trying to rid himself of the blush and the sudden hard on. She didn't even look up focusing on the food. She looked tired even now, and she ate slow obviously to not choke because her eyes kept drooping. He smiled at how cute she looked.

They had come far from team seven. He had grown very fond of Sakura. He wanted her to love him like she had when they were young, he wanted her to marry him. He had to keep turning down all those weak Kunoichi who those stupid elders kept sending him. He would never marry any of them. They were first off not worthy, too weak, second they were not Sakura. He would never be able to get it up for anyone them. Only she could harden him with out even a touch, or look for that matter.

Her eyes dropped again this time for moments longer so Sasuke decided to take matters in his own hands before she fell face first into the food asleep, he walked over and lifted her into his arms, she protested weakly before falling asleep against his chest. Her breath against his neck just made him ache further. He didn't know why he took her to his own bed room, she would be mad when she woke up, and if Itachi knew he would kill him, but he couldn't help want her in his bed, want her scent there for nights to come. So when she was gone he could still smell her scent there as if she still was there. What a perverted person he was.

He laid her in his bed pulling the covers he had slept in previously up over her she sighed in content and he slid into bed next to her. Her eyes opened to look at him. She didn't seem concerned that she was in his bed next to him, she didn't seem mad, or scared, or concerned in the least. She nodded her head as if in thanks then closed her eyes again.

" Sakura why did you come here?" he asked softly brushing pink locks from her face. She turned her face into the touch which surprised him, but he knew not to take it to heart. He knew she loved his brother. Then a sudden thought came to him. His heart quickened after a fast pause.

He moved to stand in rage but her hand was quicker and encircled his wrist. He looked down at the pink haired female.

" He's not cheating on me Sasuke, don't worry I'm sure he's just having fun with Shika and Pein. He needs friends." She said looking up at his with jade eyes. He frowned.

" But there are woman there?" he asked. She sighed and closed her eyes in a way that looked more tired mentally then tired physically.

" Anko, and a few Kunoichi I don't know, yes." She said with a nod. He frowned harder, was Itachi cheating? Itachi didn't seem the type, and he loved Sakura, but was he? How much did he really know Itachi anyway?

" It will be alright I'll see him tomorrow just let me sleep Sasuke. I won't even tell Naruto you took me to your bed." He blushed. So she had realized she was in his bed.

" I can smell you." That sudden comment confused and pleased him at the same time. Because she was smelling his blanket.

" Go to sleep Sakura." He said and laid his head next to hers knowing this would possibly be the only time it would ever happen, unless Itachi really did mess up and cheat on Sakura.

She sighed and turned so her breath slid across his neck and collarbone. He shivered before daring to move closer. He wrapped a hesitant arm around her waist in which she just slept on, obviously not caring if he did, or simply to wore to care. It didn't matter to him because she was pressed against him and he slept with the scent of her hair in his nose.

**XXxxXXxxXxxXXxxX**

Sakura woke to Sasuke's neck pressed to face. She panicked for a moment wondering why, though it wouldn't be the first time she woke up to Sasuke all up in her space, he always had invaded her space when they had slept together as team seven, Naruto always seemed to hog covers, Sasuke always seemed to sleep in awkward positions with her.

Sakura had been comforted by his familiar scent, a scent of childhood she remembered. She had been comfortable sleeping in Sasuke arms that sort of surprised her. She hadn't slept in anyone's but Itachi's arms in three years. They smelled differently that was for sure, and they were built differently and usually when she woke up with a erection poking her stomach she would help out with that, but not this time. Not with Sasuke.

He smelled nice that was an upside, but waking up being poked by something not hers was a little concerning. She pulled back just a bit and Sasuke's woke stiffening as he was confused waking up with someone in his arms. He pulled back to look at Sakura confused before he blushed then blushed harder realizing he was pressing his hard on against her. Or perhaps knowing she knew and could feel it was what made the blush darker.

" Thank you Sasuke." She said before removing herself from his arms with a bit of difficultly his arms didn't quite want to let her go but his embarrassment sort of cured holding on to her. She stood stretching before she walked out of his room to the bathroom. She had left the house before he was even out of bed. He frowned at the thing popping his boxers up. Darn thing. Could have relaxed with Sakura a bit longer if it hadn't been for that. She looked slightly amused rather then disturbed when he woke though so he knew she wasn't mad at him.

He ran a hand through his hair. He hoped Itachi had been cheating because then she would, maybe, become his, he didn't want her to be hurt, but he wanted her to be with him. Not Itachi.

He got out of bed and headed to the bath, time for a cold wake up call.

**XXXXxxXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXX**

Sakura had changed back into her ANBU uniform of yesterday and walked back to her house she shared with Itachi. There was thankfully no one there but Itachi. She was some what relieved there was no woman spending the night, but it didn't mean anything.

She had to trust Itachi like he trusted her.

She walked into the house, It smelt like those woman Kunoichi. Stupid woman who wore perfume. Obviously new or weak women. No high ranking Kunoichi would wear perfume it would give you away any place any time. She walked into the living room first. It was clean as she knew it would be Itachi was a neat person after all.

She walked into the kitchen where Itachi sat looking surprised to see her home. He was nursing a hangover to the looks of it.

" Sakura just coming back from your mission?" She nodded deciding better to lie about sleeping at Sasuke's place instead of coming into the party. She of course only did so because if he was cheating he wouldn't tell her about the party, and if he wasn't he would eventually. She didn't not trust him, she just didn't put herself in high standard. She had never been very confident when it came to love or men.

" Did you drink a lot last night?" She asked concerned as she walked over to him. He took her into his arm and pressed his mouth to hers as she pressed a hand to his head and letting her glowing chakra lessen the pain. After he depend the kiss and then broke off to allow her to breathe he answered the question.

" Pein, and Shikamaru stopped by and we played Shoji and some cards, after Anko made an appearance obviously invited by Shikamaru." Yes Sakura knew Anko and Itachi knew each other. The only woman Itachi had ever been intimate with had been Sakura herself she was sure of it, but it didn't make her heart hurt less.

" Did you have fun?" She asked with a smile as he pulled her closer pressing his mouth to hers again in a greedy, needy, way that melted her knees.

" Not with out you." he answered against her mouth and she blushed slightly.

" I have another mission tomorrow for a month in the least." She said just to get out there. He stiffened and looked down at her hard. She frowned up at him.

" Again?" He asked staring at her with serious onyx eyes. He didn't want her to leave again even she could see that in his eyes. She hadn't spent three years with him and learned nothing.

" I'm sorry I have to work today as well, I'll be free tonight until tomorrow at dusk." She said. He crashed his mouth down on hers obviously telling her how he would spend all of those hours before she left again on a long mission.

She let the distrust and curiosity go. She trusted Itachi, if he found someone else then he would tell her. She was sure he wouldn't go behind her back or lie to her. Yet she couldn't help thinking that he had never mentioned those other woman who had been at that party at all.

**XXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXX**

**End chapter:**

**Can you see where I'm going with this? And if you say SasuSaku your wrong. No it's not going to be one of those fics lol. I hope you see the bit of uncertainty here with Sakura. No relationship is perfect after all. Review! Please?**

**~~Kyo~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know! This fic is pretty long thus far! I hope it's not boring you guys! I know your all wondering_ is _Itachi cheating? Is _Sakura _going to? Well ha! You'll have to find out now won't you? Lol review please! And before you read on a warning for this chapter: due to Naruto being an idiot. **

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter eight:**

**:Hokage tower:**

Tsunade looked at Sasuke with a raised brow.

" You think he's cheating on her?" Sasuke shrugged.

" She wouldn't have come to my house and slept there for no reason right after getting back from a mission." Sasuke said. Sakura had already left for her new mission and she wouldn't be back for another month yet. He could still yet smell her on his pillows, and the clothes she had worn.

" Do you have proof?" Tsunade asked raising an eye brow this could be what they were waiting for all this time. If Uchiha Itachi was cheating they would catch him in the act and then would break those two apart. Sakura deserved better.

" Not yet." Sasuke said making the Hokage nod in approval.

" Watch him Sasuke Uchiha. Oh and I have a proposition for you, if you agree you will get more time with Sakura." Sasuke's heart jumped. More time with her? How? ANBU missions together?

" I want you to have Sakura train you to become a medic or at least copy her jutsu with that Sharingan of your so that if an emergency arises here when Sakura is gone you could then known and teach others to preform them or do them yourself." Sasuke paled. He had never wanted to become a medic but learning a few medical jutsu couldn't hurt. He nodded. Tsunade grinned and he seal his fate it seemed.

" I will inform Sakura when she returns. Until then make sure you keep an eye on that brother of yours, Neji's out on that mission with Sakura so it's up to you." Sasuke nodded. He would watch his brother like a hawk. He wanted to know if Itachi was seeing someone else behind Sakura's back.

**XXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXX**

Sasuke glared at the blond haired idiot at his side talking random things about his wife the once Hyuuga, Sasuke really didn't want to know about the cute way his wife moaned, or giggled, or breast fed. Frankly he was now disturbed and would never look at this idiot or his wife the same way again. He was sure the once Hyuuga would not be happy with her husband for telling anyone such things about her like the way she moaned while climaxing what a perverted idiot the blond at his side as.

It had already been two weeks since Sakura had left on said mission, and Supposedly Hinata had begged Naruto to get out of the house and do something. Thus they were off to the Uchiha district. Naruto said he would help with repairs today since Neji was still gone with Sakura on that mission, and they were short a hand. Naruto said he would be glad to help. Well not really, but it was either this help or he would pay for his own ramen for dinner and Naruto didn't want that. Hinata didn't let him have as much ramen as he was use to he said he was 'deprived.'

Sasuke had watched his brother and was curious to as why woman kept going into the house of course Pein had always been there as well in the house, but still why would his brother invite woman into his, and Sakura's, house when she was not there? Sasuke was slightly concerned his elder brother 'was' cheating on Sakura.

They entered the Uchiha district and Naruto looked around a whistled. He hadn't been here in a while, and over all he wasn't allowed. Sasuke had forbid him years ago from wondering into his district and setting off the Uchiha traps still set.

" Looks good." Naruto said leaning his head back onto his arms, which were behind his head in a familiar laid back gesture as they walked to Itachi, and Sakura's house. Itachi would still be there this early, maybe having breakfast. After all Sasuke had dragged Naruto here early.

" It's does. Almost looks close to what it did, minus so few people." Naruto looked at his best friends face surprised. The male was smirking, though not sadly, as if amused by something. It was strange every time someone would mention his family in the past he would be angry and he sure the heck never mentioned it yet he was actually joking about it now? What the heck had Sakura been doing to him to make him so much better? Naruto stared at his friend in amazement for a while glancing at him ever so often in confusion.

Sasuke finally stopped and he put a hand on Naruto's chest to hold him back from stepping out from around the corner of the building. Naruto opened his mouth to object to that push backwards when Sasuke's hand covered his mouth and he peaked around the corner Naruto looked as well with his mouth confined he felt Sasuke's Chakra suddenly disappear though he was still next to him and followed suit hiding his chakra as well for what ever reason as they watched the house in front of them.

They stared at the house for a long time, it was a nice house Naruto could admit but nothing to want to hide from. What the heck was Sasuke doing had he lost it finally? Suddenly though someone slid the houses door open and Anko walked out looking as if she had slept in her clothes or spent the night.

Naruto figured this had to be Sasuke's older brother house thus why they had hid, so why were they hiding? Wasn't it what Sasuke's brother was supposed to do get a girl and make Uchiha babies? Anko was weird but she was beautiful Naruto could admit lucky guy this brother of Sasuke's, so why did he look so pale and why did those eyes of his turn Sharingan scarlet. Anko disappeared around the corner and Sasuke released Naruto's mouth before glaring at the house and walking the opposite direction from the house.

Naruto raised after him not speaking only because they had obviously hidden their chakra for a reason, he figured Sasuke would tell him what his deal was once they left the district. Did Sasuke like Anko or something?

He could have sworn Sasuke had a thing for Sakura now, had he been wrong? Hadn't that been what Shikamaru had been going on about? Tsunade-baa-chan trying to break Sasuke and Sakura apart? Of course Naruto had never been good with figuring people's emotions out he had after all not know Hinata had loved him until she herself had said so.

Finally out of the district into a empty training field Sasuke's first slammed into a tree. Naruto winced at his friends obvious rage. Glad it was the tree that he made crash to the ground and not him. Sasuke was starting to get that freakish insane strength Sakura had. Spending to much time with her perhaps? The tree fell with a crash to the ground sending dust and dirt flying into the air. Naruto coughed it out of his lungs until it cleared. Sasuke stood fuming angrily.

" Whats wrong Teme? Do you like Anko or something? I thought it was a good thing for your brother to get a woman to rebuild that clan of yours." Naruto said backing up a few steps after saying it as Sasuke's shoulders tightened.

" Dobe it's not good at all." Naruto frowned.

" Why not?" Naruto asked not understanding what was going on.

" Dobe he's cheating on her." Naruto scratched his cheek in confusion.

" How do you know?" How did Sasuke know his brother was cheating on Anko? Sasuke looked at him like the idiot had lost his mind. Naruto shifted uncomfortably confused and concerned with this topic though puzzled at the same time. Why was Sasuke looking at him like he had just came out of the closet to him?

" Did you not just see Anko leaving Itachi's house? She had obviously slept there, obviously spent the night with him, thus he's cheating on her!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto paled. Why was he shouting now? Was he that worried about Anko?

Suddenly someone jumped from the trees into the clearing they both whipped around to only relax slightly with the appearance of Kakashi.

" Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said surprised and slightly relieved, if Sasuke went ape shit he wanted someone to toss in the way to escape.

" I heard and _saw_ everything. What do you plan to do?" Kakashi asked ignoring Naruto for the moment and asking Sasuke. Okay now Naruto was both uncertain and confused. They both obviously were thinking on the same lines here together. Did Kakashi care about Anko that much as well? And how did Anko coming out of her lovers house prove Sasuke's brother was cheating on her? Unless! Anko was the other woman! And they were talking about Sasuke's brother cheating on who ever else with Anko! That had to be it! So who was the woman getting cheated on?

" I'm not sure if we should tell her or not. Tsunade-sama will need to know." Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto's eyes widened. Holy crap Sasuke's brother was dating Tsunade-baa-chan? Holy crap!

" She will kill your brother teme!" Naruto said suddenly making Kakashi and Sasuke look at him in slight confused acknowledgment. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes darkened and spun rapidly. If Tsunade-baa-chan found out Sasuke's brother was cheating on her no doubt she would kill his brother!

" For cheating on her he deserves it." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned wow they were so concerned for Tsunade-baa-chan! he would have to be to, though he was he didn't think Sasuke's brother would make a good match with Tsunade-baa-chan anyway but hey who was he to judge who loved who?

" Right. Though there could be reasons for Anko leaving his house so early." Kakashi said. Sasuke growled out something that sounded like a curse.

" Are you standing up for him?" Sasuke hissed. Kakashi help up his hands in a give up gesture or a I'm not armed gesture either one.

" No, I'm just saying lets not jump to conclusions here. We wouldn't want to tell her and then be wrong." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed knowing their old sensei was right.

" But how much more proof do you need then that?" Sasuke asked waving a hand in the direction the Uchiha district was. Kakashi figured that was a good point it was as good as getting caught in the act.

" I think she should be happy, I have never seen her this happy in a long time. If you tell her this will break her you know that." Sasuke grit his teeth together as he glared at the older man. Naruto stood looking between the two still confused. It was nothing to get this upset over. It happened all the time, and other then Sasuke's brother being killed by Tsunade-baa-chan for being cheated on, there was no real reason to get this bothered, unless Kakashi was saying Tsunade-baa-chan was in love with Sasuke's brother in which then yes there was reason though he never knew Sasuke cared so much about baa-chan!

" Then we won't tell her unless it keeps happening." Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded.

" Just keep acting normal around him less he catches on, I'll keep an eye on him from now on." Kakashi said. Sasuke looked at his old sensei then nodded. He wasn't sure how he would look at his brother the same way after knowing he was getting hot and heavy with Anko of all people while cheating on Sakura but he would have to. He needed to be sure, or else if they told Sakura and they were wrong then it would just hurt her worse.

Sasuke wasn't even sure why Itachi would cheat at all, let alone with Anko of all people, she wasn't bad to look at but not as beautiful nor desirable as Sakura. It was like exchanging your purebred Dog for a mutt. Stupid and...well stupid.

Naruto followed Sasuke to the Uchiha district again obviously they were to keep quiet about what they had seen and help Sasuke's brother anyway. Kakashi would take things over. Obviously Sasuke had been expecting his brother to cheat on Tsunade-baa-chan for a long time. Hell Naruto didn't even know Baa-chan was going out with his brother at all!

**XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX**

**:Near Sound's boarders:**

" Sakura stop it!" A fiery blush burned all the way up his ears covering his face. She laughed at him, dared laugh when she caused the blush.

" Come on Neji you know it's fun." Sakura teased. Shino raised an eye brow in curiosity at the sudden conversation coming from the forest. Neji and Sakura had went to get firewood, but this sounded like something much different. Shino glanced to the forest where Sakura popped out of the forest hands behind her neck much like Naruto usually walked, a carefree sort of stance as she walked that made Shino smile just a bit. It was good to see her finally relaxing again. She had been very tense for a long time, and even more so when they first started this mission a week ago.

Neji's face was amusing when he also popped out of the forest scowling at her laugh. Shino raised an eye brow at them both.

" Must I ask?" Shino asked. Sakura grinned.

" Oh we were just remembering old times, Neji's deep dark secrets." Neji glared at her further. She kept the evil grin though. Shino chuckled.

" You too get along well." He said offhanded. Neji scoffed but enjoyed this time with Sakura, enjoyed that she was teasing him like she did before she left. He had been hurt when she left the village though he could see before hand the time leading up before she left, could see the tension, the control she held coming to and end, he should have realized it back then, but he had not and he had not seen her for three years because of that mistake, and she was even with Itachi Uchiha now because of that.

Had he realized something was wrong with her, that she was having issues with working so much only at the hospital, he would have done something, then maybe she wouldn't have left, and she never would have met the Akatsuki, or ended up with Itachi Uchiha.

" We've always gotten along." Sakura said with a sly smile. Neji laughed softly.

" Sure. There were times when we did not get along." She shrugged.

" I know but we get along better then we had then now, so it doesn't matter, whats in the past is in the past. Things don't matter as much now, what matters now, is now." She said nodding. Neji gave her a weird look before smiling softly.

" Right. Who have you spending time with again to act so weird?" She looked hurt, but in a mocking way as she held her hand to her chest.

" Aww Neji you hurt me, don't you think I could act in such a way alonneee?" She drew out with a smirk. Neji scoffed once again.

" If you had acted so flirty with me before this I would have known about it, so no you had to have picked this up from someone. Sasuke maybe?" She laughed at him.

" Kiba actually." Neji smiled at her. She smiled back and Shino raised an eye brow again. It was at least a pleasing mission thus far, it started out with Sakura in a foul mood, a depressed sort of feeling in her aura, but now her spirits were raised. Shino just wondered what had caused her to be down in the first place, and who did she talk to if she had problems? Shouldn't she have a best friend to talk to about these things? Would that be Naruto? Sasuke? Her lover? Unless one of those people were the problem she had, then who? Her teammates obviously.

Which meant him and Neji, though since she was closer to Neji most likely him. Though he wouldn't mind if Sakura had talked to him about things he would listen and help any way he could. He was just a bit surprised she was hanging out with Kiba. It was strange only in the way he had never seen them together nor did he think they hung out much.

" Sakura if you have problems you can talk to us about them." Shino said suddenly as she and Neji started the fire putting the wood they gathered in a pile. It was getting dark out camp would need to be set. They were a few miles from Otogakure where their mission would lead next. It was a scouting mission at the moment, just to watch a few villages and their borders for activity that could be suspicious or the sort.

Sakura looked to be thinking about that statement before she nodded and smiled softly at Shino.

" Thank you. But this is something I will deal with alone for now. It is business left between two not more." Shino nodded, and Neji looked at Sakura. Her entire attitude changed when she thought back to what was troubling her.

" We're here when you need us." Neji said figuring now that it was out there he would say so. He did care about Sakura he wanted her happy, just not with Uchiha Itachi. He wondered if something had happened on that short period when they were home before this mission started, he had not been on duty watching the Uchiha so he didn't know, but it would seem something happened. Did she get in a fight with him?

" Thank you." Sakura said.

**XxxxXXXXxxXxxX**

Kakashi didn't want to believe Itachi was cheating on Sakura, didn't want to believe that Anko of all people would go to Itachi Uchiha in the first place, didn't want to have to watch Anko go into the Uchiha's house every other day and sometimes not come out until the next day, though most of the time she came out a few hours later. Kakashi didn't possess the Byakugan and when ever Anko came over to the Uchiha's house no Hyuuga was there to see what they did inside.

Kakashi wanted so badly to be wrong about this one thing. He had tried to get a better look inside to see what was going on, but all he could really tell was their chakra was almost always in the same room and it was only them two. Anko always came out looking ruffled, sometimes as if she had been crying others like she had just had sex, either way Kakashi didn't like it.

He wondered if Anko even knew that Itachi Uchiha was supposedly with Sakura Haruno, wondered if Itachi told her, if Itachi would, if Anko would care. What would cause The Uchiha to cheat on her? He wasn't completely sure yet the Uchiha _was_ cheating on Sakura they had no real proof, but the evidence that could be seen was all there.

He should just talk to Anko or Itachi Uchiha to clear this up but there was no saying what Itachi would do if he was cheating and Kakashi threatened to tell Sakura. Try to kill him perhaps? Who knew. Kakashi hadn't taken Itachi for the type to even have a girlfriend/mate/ and the what not let alone cheat on the one he had with another woman. It made no sense at all.

Yes Sakura was busy a lot lately having no time for herself let alone with Itachi, and she was gone on missions giving Itachi the means and opportunity to cheat. He was a male he had needs Kakashi knew very well that, but it didn't make sense why he would take Anko out of everyone, and why he wouldn't just wait for Sakura to return. Kakashi had wanted Sakura happy which meant keeping her and Itachi together even with Tsunade, Neji, and Sasuke wanting to take them apart. Yet... did he chose the right side? Was helping them really the best choice? Did Itachi even deserve Sakura? Who risked her life for him and the ex-leader of Akatsuki?

Kakashi sat in a tree watching over Sasuke and Naruto as they spared. He had not given up watching Uchiha Itachi, but Kakashi knew he was with Shikamaru repairing the Uchiha district. Kakashi was surprised with only three or less people everyday the District had made it so far in a year. It almost looked as it had all those years ago.

But that wasn't the point right now, what mattered was what he should do. Should he tell Sakura about Anko's visits to Itachi? Should he tell her and then maybe be wrong and ruin their relationship? Or should he not tell her, leave it to her to find out and deal with it, or never to find out and get cheated on by the man she loved? He snapped his book shut, he hadn't been able to read it nor been in the mood to read it anyway.

**XxxxXXxXXxxXX**

**End chapter: **

**DUNDUNDUN! I bet your seeing where this is going right? And yes Naruto is an idiot. Did you really think he wasn't? Lol Yes he thinks Anko and Itachi are cheating together and that Tsunade and Itachi are together, he thinks Sakura is with Sasuke, and has no clue why Sasuke and Kakashi are so upset over this fact. **

**Anyway! So any questions concerns? WTF's? Lol **

**Your wondering why no one asks Itachi and or Anko right? WELLL what fun would that be if we knew the truth of the matter? And Kakashi was right why wouldn't Itachi kill him if he knew about him cheating? So yeah you'll just have to wait and find out the reasons of all this later when I get to it. :) Hope you enjoyed this random chapter! REVIEW p...please?**

**P.S You guys are awesome for reviewing so much for this fic! It makes me happy to see you reviewing and liking this fic so much! Thank you all! I love you guys!/girls  
**

**~~Kyo~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't think it would stretch out this long lol. Nine and still going right? Haha Anyway here we go with another chapter. I know this fic turned out weirder then I intended and with a tiny plot that you can't see unless you have Kyo vision, the good news is that I can see it! Lol Another good thing is con is coming up but by the time I post this it will then be over and past lol so Yeah! ANIME!CON! Haha~**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though some of you wish I did.**

**Chapter nine:**

Sakura yawned as she finally returned back to Konoha after her long, month long mission. It hadn't been so bad out of the village with Shino and Neji, it had reunited her friendship with Neji and made her closer to Shino. She hadn't spent time with much of anyone in their busy life and hers, so given that time she was glad to have. She though had a a lot of time to think, and even more time to miss Itachi.

She missed Pein as well. She however knew she shouldn't worry about Itachi. She didn't know Itachi would, has, or ever would, cheat on her, but she did know that at least if he did he wouldn't keep lying to her. If he found someone else he would tell her and they would go their separate was as much as that would hurt her.

She loved him enough to want him happy even if it wasn't with her. She had long ago realized that she wouldn't be happy in life, having happiness at all was a push she knew, and she guessed her time of joy was over, maybe. She was putting a little party out of proportion though. It wasn't like Itachi had woman over alone in their house, Pein, and Shikamaru where there for heavens sake, she was sure Pein and Shikamaru would not let him cheat on her, or at least would tell her if he had.

Besides Itachi had never lied to her before why would he start now. It had taken them a long time to start a relationship, and a long time for Itachi to even want to be with her. She knew he didn't like being touched by men or women. She knew that so why would she suspect him cheating when it had been hell of a time when their relationship had started? Why would he suddenly start touching other women?

So she put it out of her mind, though those evil thoughts lingered, because she wasn't confident in herself, she really had never been. She tried to be, and had gotten strong, but mentally when it came to things like love she was no better then a child in her insecurities about herself.

Neji had went to report to the Hokage, Shino had went his own way, and she had went home. Before she could however even enter the Uchiha district a figure hopped down into her way. She stopped, knowing he had been following her before he showed himself.

" Something wrong Kakashi?" She asked curiously noticing his determined look, but his almost hesitant eyes. She wasn't sure what was wrong but it gave her a very bad feeling.

" Do you mind coming with me a little while?" She frowned and nodded. She wanted to get back to Itachi, but if Kakashi needed to speak to her, she wouldn't ignore him. She followed him back to his apartment filled with Icha Icha films, books, and posters. She had expected nothing less.

She sat at the kitchen table as he made her tea. She was tired. She wanted to take a proper bath, and sleep in bed next to Itachi, in his arms. Yet she sat and took the tea Kakashi poured her taking a long drink. Why did she get the feeling that whatever was to be said here would change her life forever? Maybe the situation in itself just seemed worthy of that sort of thing.

Kakashi sat in front of her at the table his lone eye on hers. She lowered the cup and let it warm her hands, as she waited for him to speak his mind.

Kakashi wondered if this was a good idea. After all, he couldn't just go ask Itachi or Anko about this. Anko may not say, and Itachi could very well kill him for accusing him of cheating or finding out either way. He didn't want Sakura to get hurt, but she would be more hurt if she found out on her own.

So he looked into her tired eyes. He waited for a long time maybe wondering if he should ruin her relationship with her lover, she was happy, and if they were wrong, which he didn't think he was about this, then Sakura would be enraged, maybe doubting Itachi, and maybe ruining their relationship and her own happiness because of him and Sasuke being wrong, but he knew if he didn't say something Sasuke no doubt would.

So he nodded his head once and spoke. Jumping to the point.

" I do not have Byakugan you know that." Sakura frowned curiously and nodded.

" I can not see through walls, I can though sense chakra like any other good Shinobi or Kunoichi." She again nodded hesitantly wondering where this was getting at.

" I'm not saying anything for certain, but Sasuke and I thought you should know what we have seen. I would not say anything for certain Sakura, and I really don't like what I have seen more then just once, at least five or more times in the month you've been gone." Her eyes flew open wide and he saw her pale. So even she had thought about him cheating, or suspected it?

Her hands trembled and he didn't want to speak any more but he had to now, he couldn't stop even with the tears in her jade eyes threatening to flood them and spill over. Her lips trembled. She didn't let her tears drop, her eyes opened so wide as if to force them to not blink and spill them down her cheeks.

" Anko had been paying Itachi visits and not coming out for hours at a time, mostly at night, and sometimes she doesn't leave until morning. She comes out looking rather ruffled and I can't say for sure but I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think there was something going o-" He stopped and froze as the tears fell and the cup she had held in her hands shattered spilling hot green tea over her hands, the table, and down her clothes. She barely noticed it. Her body shook and she lowered her head but not before he saw the shocked pain across her face.

She was silent though her tears splashed onto the table into a pool of green tea rapidly cooling and dripping with her blood. Blood from cuts to her hand for breaking the cup. Blood and tears mixed into the tea turning it a brownish color.

She pulled her head up looking into Kakashi's lone eye with jade eyes filled with pain but a loyal love he couldn't understand. She would go back to him even knowing what he told her, trusting Itachi, though she obviously had her doubts, she would not truly believe until she saw with her own eyes. She truly did love Itachi.

She wiped her eyes and healed her hands, she wiped up the green tea, dirtied with her blood and tears, and then the shards of cup she had broke, then she bowed, literally bowed, to Kakashi and left with out a word her face dry of tears and nothing but determination on her face.

Sakura walked home trying to sort the mixed pain, and feelings. She wouldn't believe it though she would if she saw it with her own eyes, she had no doubt that any man would pick someone better then her. She winced and sighed. She emptied her emotions knowing they would do her no good until she got _all_ the information. She walked home and slid open her house door, being assaulted with a woman's scent one she knew to be Anko's, who could _only_ be hers. It over rid her own scent and she stiffened.

Kakashi hadn't lied, she knew, but it hurt having evidence Itachi had let a woman into his house, their house, when she wasn't home, at night, for long periods of time. They could be doing anything, anything at all. She cursed inwardly and took her shoes off ignoring _her_ scent because it still didn't mean he was cheating there could be many reasons _she_ was coming over.

Anko had been in ANBU when Itachi had been, he had known her, maybe they were friends and she was just coming to stop by and chat, or something. She walked to her bedroom knowing Itachi was there in bed reading, she knew he was in bed just by his chakra, she knew he was reading because he wasn't sleeping, and he wouldn't be in bed awake if he wasn't reading.

Itachi was standing ready for her when she opened the bedroom door. He smiled at her and held his arms open. She went to him with her throat tight. She had missed him, and she hoped to god things weren't as they seemed she really did love this man.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent which thankfully didn't smell anything like Anko which was good, but didn't mean much considering the thing called a bath and soap washed away any scents. She was pulled back after a long embrace to be kissed hard. She sighed into his mouth.

" I missed you Sakura." he said as he kissed her again. She held onto him tighter.

" I missed you." She said choking on the words in which he noticed and pulled her back reluctantly. He stared at her concerned.

" Whats wrong?" he asked. She felt tears and let them go. She let them fall as she clutched his waist. He held her feeling confused.

" I missed you." She said as way of explanation which was true, and kami if he was cheating she didn't want to know about it. She didn't want to know! She didn't want to know.

" Why don't you get ready for bed and I will bring you some tea?" he asked when she finally stopped crying into his chest. He touched her cheek with his hand brushing her tears with his thumb. She nodded. He left the room and she tried to calm herself. She stripped and redressed in one of his shirts as she climbed into bed only to freeze as she sat down. Fresh tears came but she forced them back. Itachi came back up with her tea and she took it as he walked to his side of the bed and climbed in.

" Itachi." She asked staring down into the tea. He looked over to her.

" Yes?" He asked hand coming over to rest on her head in comfort. She frowned.

" Whats this weird smell on our bed?" He looked confused before picking up a pillow and sniffing it. He looked confused before he understood.

" Ah, probably Anko." he said. She nodded as if that were normal for another woman's scent to be on her bed, his bed. As if she didn't care. She certainly couldn't bring herself to ask the damn question that would have told her whether or not he was cheating. A simple, why was she on our bed, why was she here, why did you let her in my, _our,_ bed? But she couldn't she drank her tea, it tasted bitter and salty the whole way down, and she felt sick. She however finished her tea, he took the cup back down stairs while she took that moment to toss everything in her stomach into the toilet then brushed her teeth and was back in bed just as Itachi turned the light off. He pulled her against him and she sighed and went to sleep, though she felt cold. Very very cold in his arms.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxXX**

**:Hokage Tower, next day:**

" Are you sure?" The Hokage asked the Uchiha standing in front of her. Sasuke nodded though didn't look as happy as he wanted. The Hokage didn't look happy though this had been what she wanted after all.

" Kakashi told her last night, she seemed to already suspect him, and Itachi did have a party the night she returned from her mission with _women_ involved. She had come to my house and asked for a bed and shower. She spent the night and yet she had also spent time with Itachi as if nothing were wrong." Tsunade raised an eye brow. So Sakura had even suspected something, having her know wasn't a bad thing, since the Uchiha seemed to actually be cheating it would be that much easier for Sakura not to be with Itachi Uchiha.

Maybe Sakura would be stubborn for a while, but she should understand. Maybe with time she would see, and maybe then she would heal, but Tsunade knew with out a doubt the next few weeks would be nothing short of hell for Sakura.

" Keep watching that damn brother of yours Sasuke. I'll send Neji to keep watch as well. I want to know for sure if the Uchiha Itachi finally made a fatal mistake after all." Sasuke was pale but he nodded and left.

Tsunade looked out the window wondering if this really was for the better, well it didn't matter Itachi had made this mistake not them.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX~~ A week later~~XxXxXxX**

" I'm going to spend a few days with Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata at a local Onsen." Sakura said suddenly over breakfast. Itachi looked up.

" Alright." he agreed. She knew he wouldn't stop her after all, and she had made sure she waited long enough after her mission to ask. She didn't want to seem like she was avoiding him. She just needed out, alone.

She had spent the week as if nothing were wrong as if nothing were different. She smiled, and loved Itachi as if nothing were wrong, she had sex with him as if nothing were wrong. She however knew something _was_ wrong, and there is.

She left that day with the four women, one of which knew her troubles, Hinata, because Kakashi had told her in hopes she would comfort Sakura on this trip. Hinata had suggested it, though hated leaving her children alone, and husband, she knew they would be fine, Sakura needed her more.

Sakura looked almost like a broken doll when Hinata saw her for the first time in almost a week since she returned from that long month mission, only days after she was told about Itachi and Anko. Hinata winced.

Sakura smiled at them all, and the other woman excepted her look for one of over work, while Hinata knew it wasn't that. The trip to the Hot spring was silent for Sakura who didn't talk to anyone as she faked sleep. Hinata looked at Sakura in worry. She would talk with her alone later on at the spring. She hadn't wanted to bring all the others with them, but Sakura may not have come if they weren't.

**XxxXxxXxxXxXxX**

" Gah! I can't believe we finally got away! I've been dying to come here and Shikamaru refuses to bring me!" Temari said relaxing in the hot water of the outdoor spring. Ino laughed.

" Should have realized Mr. lazy wouldn't after all." Ino said grinning. Temari laughed.

" Yeah."

" What about you Hina-chan how'd you get out?" Tenten asked curiously knowing the woman had children and leaving said children with a husband like hers, well yeah, sounded exactly how it was.

Hinata smiled. She sat in the water at Sakura's side, Sakura's jade eyes were looking off into the night sky with eyes that were lost in thought. Hinata was worried, the woman hadn't really spoken at all, and Hinata worried more and more. The girls had given up trying to figure her out at this point realizing Sakura just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

" Naruto suggested I came." Which was true after all. Though Kakashi had really asked her, and then Naruto had wanted her to go relax some since she was always at home worrying about the children. A break away so to say. Tenten smiled at her.

" Whats it like being a mother Hinata? I mean who would have thought you'd be the first to have kids?" Ino asked. Hinata smiled kindly.

" It's a experience unable to be related into words, a feeling of complete and utter joy." Hinata said nodding. Ino smiled.

" I hope that's true." She said in return.

" Are you pregnant Ino?" Temari asked curiously eyebrow raised. Ino blushed and curled her arms protectively around her stomach.

" Yeah." Tenten gasped, and Temari grinned.

Hinata was happy for the woman and said so, but when they started talking she wondered over to Sakura who had finally closed her eyes a tired look across her face. Hinata had seen Sakura look tried before, tired from physical things, but she had never seen this type of mental exhaustion before.

" Do you love him Sakura?" Sakura who didn't seem to be listening, the entire time the conversation that had been going on, smiled faintly. Her lips curving in such a painful way it hurt Hinata to see, her heart ached.

" Yes. It doesn't mater if he's with Anko or not anymore, it's that fact that I feel like this." Sakura's fist clenched next to her side under water. She tinted her head down and finally opened her eyes looking into Hinata's lavender.

" Even if he never cheated, even if he is with Anko, or isn't it's all leading to the same place isn't it? I want to know why I can never be happy no matter what I seem to do." Hinata opened her mouth then closed it. It was true. Sakura of all the people she knew seemed to have fate after her pushing her down more then anyone else. Fate seemed to be going against the girl, and even Hinata didn't know why.

" You were happy though weren't you? Before all of this? With Itachi-san? Weren't you happy?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she grit her teeth together hard.

" Yes. _Yes_." Her eyes closed again and Hinata moved over to take the girl into her arms as she cried. It was the only thing she could do. The other woman looked on, but said not a word to the cherry blossom's tears.

**XxxxXxxxXxxX**

Sakura had thought it had all changed, but the truth was that she was happy before she began to doubt again, to doubt herself and return to that insecure little girl she had been, she had been happy. She had fallen in love and she had been for once loved in return. She had been very happy. She had forgotten about her past, and forgotten about fate, she thought only about the future and about happiness. Though the both of them, she and Itachi, had fought hard together. Fought to just be together, and they had won, was something like this going to tear them apart?

Why would Itachi cheat on her? The answer was, he wouldn't. It didn't explain things though, why was Anko coming over. Why was she in their bed? Why was she staying so long and leaving looking ruffled? There was no explanation that could be seen other then what everyone thought, but Sakura knew. She knew in her heart it wasn't like that. That Itachi would never, could never, cheat on her.

They had worked so very hard to be together, he was happy, she was happy, so why the doubt? He had clearly told her Anko was in their bed, and he had not hid it. So obviously he saw nothing wrong with that fact, so obviously it had to be innocent right? Right. So why was she worried? Why did it hurt? Why did she still feel that doubt?

Her own insecurities? Or was it just the answers as to why Anko was going to see Itachi was not clear?

Sakura sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. She looked to her side where the Hyuuga, or now Uzumaki, lavender eyed woman lay at her slide sleeping curled up with her hands tightly holding onto Sakura's shirt, as if even in sleep she was afraid to be alone. Sakura brushed violet blue hair from the woman's pale face. Hinata had went through so much as well, she had gotten stronger, and proved herself, even waited for a very long time for Naruto to return her feelings, she had married him and bore his children, and she had married even against her father's and the clan's approval. Hinata was a very strong woman, Sakura wished to even be half as strong as this beautiful violet haired, lavender eyed Kunoichi.

Sakura maybe strong on the outside but inside she felt as if she had never changed from when she was a child. She felt like all she had done up until now was just a cover, that all that strength and the such was just something she hid behind inside. Inside she was still insecure, still a child, still scared. She hated it, but she didn't know how to change that.

Before all this happened she had been happy. She was happy and she could say she had been, and then she had to return to Konoha and thus all this trouble started. She wasn't stuck doing just hospital work, she was ANBU still, but she was more and more away from Itachi, and maybe it was her own fault for leaving him alone all the time. He had to be getting sick of her being gone. He had to be sick of staying in the village while she was out working all the time, he had to be lonely and he was obviously bored. So why should she be surprised if he had cheated on her?

Why should she be surprised if he was with Anko? She was available to him, he obviously didn't mind her. They obviously got along. She obviously ended his boredom. Why should Sakura be surprised? It was her own fault she was never home to be with him. It was Pein's fault they were all stuck in the village, of course she could have just disagreed and then they could have been out in the country somewhere alone and peaceful, but no they were in Konoha and they, at least she, was unhappy.

Sakura was tired. Not just physically from not sleeping, but mentally as well. Why was it that fate hated her so much? It was so give and take wasn't it? She had been given a chance at love with Sasuke, then had it taken away, she had drawn closer with her friends and family, and then her parents died, she had been happy with being stronger, and then she was forced into medical work only and unhappy thus she left the village and her home. She had been given love again and this time she was loved back, and then this happened. Why was it always give and take?

No one else she knew was having fate treat them like this, it was give or take, and it was never both, and never so often for anyone else. Someone may have been given a good life and then had it tall taken but they had never had so much happiness taken and then such pain given. So Sakura again wondered why fate seemed so hell bent on hating her? What had she ever done to deserve this?

Couldn't the world just leave her be for once? She wondered if given the chance if she would be happy if she could turn back time and first of all never fall for Sasuke, and then gain strength, but never be a medic, and then never leave Konoha and never met Itachi or fall in love with him. Would that have saved her so much pain?

She though loved saving people's lives, and if it wasn't for Sasuke breaking her so completely by leaving she never would have gotten stronger, and if she never had gotten stronger or become a medic she never would have had the chance to fall in love or be loved like she was. She sighed. She had a good life, but with the good came the bad and yes she had some difficult times in her life, but she had gotten back up hadn't she? Or else fate wouldn't have been able to take anything from her. She had to have something to start with right? And she had gained all she had on her own even when fate took her happiness she continued to make herself happy again. Maybe that was why fate hated her. Fate had decided that she was to be unhappy but it was angry because she refused to stay unhappy.

She was strong after all, she could be happy again. She would sort out this problem with Anko and find out what was going on. She would bring up the subject with Anko and no matter what she would deal with what ever really was going on. If he wasn't cheating she would have to find a way to mend their relationship she had broken from her distrust, and if he was cheating well then...she would find a way to make herself happy again some how wouldn't she.

It would work out she knew, because she had lived this long despite all the crap thrown her way right?

She smiled at the ceiling. Right. Now to think of how to get on the subject of Anko with Itachi. She would hate for him to know she thought he was cheating if he wasn't because she didn't want him to know she didn't trust him, but she needed to know, and he deserved to. She wasn't acting any different she had made sure of it with him, but it wasn't fair to him not to know something that was going on in her head about him. They were partners and they would dang well not hide things from each other.

**End chapter:**

**Okay definitely going weirdly. I know what I'm doing with this fic, after all I am the author, but the point getting up to my idea for the fic is sort of strange. I thought of one part of this fic and the beginning but had no clue what to write for the middle, it figures that it would turn out strange but then I hadn't thought I could epically write nine or so filler chapters working up to that point XDD aren't I awesome? Lols Anyway review and tell me what you think of the fic. I know it's strange and you may wonder what the heck I'm getting at but hey at least we know that next chapter I'm sure the part I wrote the fic for is coming into play. Yeah! Be excited! The end is coming for this fic! WhoohoO! Lol**

**Comments? Questions? WTF's? Review for me ne?**

**P.S Do you think Itachi is cheating? If not tell me why you think he isn't or is ne? Curiosity thy name is Kyo!**

**And who the heck is Ino with? I forgot who I put her with so anyone remember? Cookie if you do! :3**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
